


Just My Luck

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Elaine. I like to be called Laney. I am average, awkward, and I have horrible luck. Until a crew was carting me off to England telling me i had just won a date with Harry Styles. With my luck, this had to be a joke, right?  What happens when it turns out to be real.. </p>
<p>(Redo of How i won a date with Harry Styles...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A reedit of the first time i wrote this story, because the original was horrible. Eventual naughtiness will ensue. the story will be posted in chapters, and is finished being written so should be posted in its entirety within the week. Thank you for reading! Also, no weird copyright or anything is intended with anything in this story.. it's just a story

I could not believe my luck. I had just won a date with harry freaking styles. Now, usually I am not one to be all ooohhh boy band. Sure a certain drumming Hanson brother was my first celeb crush, and sure I kissed his photo on the inside of my very first cassette. But seriously, I am NOT like some screaming pre teen determined to make everyone around me deaf. In fact, I did not want to attend their concert because I find the screaming a tad overwhelming. I know, I know, it's all part of the experience. But really, with no friends to go with to act silly, I would look quite out of place. An awkward twenty-something; riding the thin edge between frumpy, artsy, and plain old crazy; I'm not certain I'd ever been IN place. And I guess that brings us back to my luck. My amazingly bad luck, and how it suddenly shifted. Or so it had seemed.

There I was just sitting at home drinking tea and writing, the usual for a Friday night, when there was a knock on the door. Being the only one home I was a little hesitant to open it. Summoning my bravado, and sheer boredom, I opened the door. To my surprise, there were a whole slew of people waiting there. 

Taking them all in, I soon realized two things. The first being there were really only about half a dozen people there. Most holding some sort of camera or other recording equipment. The second, and unfortunately too late, thing I noticed was that there was a man staring at me, holding a microphone, looking like he was waiting for some kind of response. My mind caught up suddenly as the man asked my name, apparently for the second time.

"Elaine? Ela.."

"Yes. Yes! That’s me. Um..sorry. Can I help you?"

"Brilliant! Yes. Hello! My name is Dave Whitmeer. I am here to congratulate you on winning a date with Harrrry Styyyleess!"

Almost chuckling at his fantastic game show host voice, and the absurdity of the suggestion, I did the only thing feasible. I Froze, and was secretly glad I decided to shower and put on decent clothes this morning. 

After what, hopefully, was only a few seconds of rapid blinking and silent stuttering to fill the shock, I gained myself back. Only to lose it again in a small fit of giggles. 

"A date. With Harry Styles. From One Direction? You have GOT to be having me on! I mean, thank you and all, but you can not be serious." 

"No miss, I assure you, we are very serious." Dave spoke. "You have won the contest. As a matter of fact, we have been secretly filming you for the past few days now."

"You haven't! Oh no.. That's so embarrassing! Please tell me I'm not doing anything embarrassing. Oh merlin, where have I gone out this week? Oh no…"

"Hold up, it's nothing embarrassing. But no worries, you won't have to watch it. Really, you didn't do much this week, it took us forever to get the few hours of footage we do have and it's mostly all at the grocers. Now, what say you sign these few release papers, hear a few quick details and then we head on our way? We have just over an hour before we need to be at the airport."

"The airport? But where will we be going? Isn't this just a simple date?"

"All in good time miss. But, we will be headed to England. Why, you didn’t think the band was going to halt their tour just for a date night? No, no. It will only be a couple days there so hop to it, go pack up a bag then we can get this show on the road."

Trying to wrap my head around this whole thing, I went to pack a quick bag. Thoughts dashed around my head like a race, though nothing coming close to the finish as a complete thought. 

I was being sent to England. For a couple days. For a date. From a contest I do not remember entering. And then there was the secret footage. But still the fact this was all happening with a member of One Direction. They have great music, and the guys are all more than a bit stunning.. But I am supposed to be a grown up, right? I mean, I don’t even know all their lyrics. Heck, I just recently learned all their names. Surely they wouldn’t want some old fuddy duddy as their winner. 

Certain as one in this state could be that they had made a mistake, but not wanting to press my luck at meeting the band, (and going to England!!), I packed what few decent things I had and followed them to the car. Silently hoping I was not actually being kidnapped or in some weird FBI situation. 

Not exactly putting the last two thoughts to ease, I was escorted in a super shiny black suv type car on the way to the airport. On the way there I was bombarded with more information and a slightly more informative rundown of the coming days. 

The date would happen the night after we landed. The time before then was to get more comfortable in front of the cameras since I was a tad awkward and to give them time to get the shots they needed. 

They were filming for a small piece that would probably end up in their next movie, unless it made it to television first. Also, there would probably be a few meeting ups with the guys from the band. The date was going to be filmed, of course, and things were supposed to stay 'family friendly.' No pressure.. Right? Just a date with one of the most lusted after men of his age.. Maybe even of any age!

As I followed the crew to first class, (seriously, one more thing to cross off the ol' bucket list!), things began to get a little fuzzy. 

I thought that for certain I would have calmed down, but as the plane neared the destination.. As the uncertainty neared.. As little me stepped off the plane- practically alone save a crew I had met just hours before- I got more excited, felt more free, and felt more me than I had well, since I could ever recall. 

I followed the pointing in a haze. Wanting to take in every sight and smell I could, soaking it all in. Not knowing how long this dream would last, I touched what I could. The smooth walls changing to rough stones as we left the airport. The ground beneath my feet moving as of it's own accord, hardly seeming a reality. Hardly seeming a ground at all.

Before I knew it I was being escorted again into another shiny black suv, my small bag put into the boot of the car before we made our way onward.


	2. Chapter 2

We quickly arrived at the most grand hotel I have ever seen where I was shown to my room. What I imagine was a simple room for that hotel seemed like a dream house to me. It was no suite, but the balcony view alone was to die for. My thoughts drifted as I stared out the window before being honed back in as my bag was set aside and Dave spoke.

"Alright miss, we have got the footage of telling you. We have some general travel footage, and some of your eyes positively popping as we have shown you here. Now I think it best if you get freshened up and we meet for dinner and a meeting of the band. Do you mind showing me what you brought to wear? We need to make sure there are no conflicting logos, that sort of thing."

At this, I burst out laughing. I simply couldn’t help it. First at the picture I must make standing here and second because well, I had no labels. No logos they should be afraid of. Instead of explaining away the confused look on his face, I unzipped my suitcase.

"Have at it sir, but I really don’t think labels will be a problem. Unless some Old Navy jeans, Target sneakers, and thrift store tops are a problem."

Taking a quick glance at my suitcase, I felt a little embarrassed. True, we didn’t have a lot of money to spend on clothes, but most things in there were at least a year or two old. Some things were from University of before. My shower items took up almost as much room as the few tops I could find that weren't totally horrid. Too bad I couldn’t go shopping tomorrow, live more of this weird dream. Thank goodness for distracting jewelry, I guess. 

"Oh.. This will not do. It simply will not. Steve? Can you call Jolene and Brandon up here? ASAP! We need to get this girl ready, tell them to bring something presentable, I'm sure Jo has something she can lend until we can go shopping."

He walked away muttering, something about being glad they already had make-up. I am sure he took any shred of pride I had left with him. My cheeks were so pink now I doubted all the cover up in the world could fix it. As I contemplated if you could cover oneself in deodorant, two trendy looking people came bursting through the door.

"Ah! This must be the one! Pretty, lucky that. I do see what you mean about the clothes though. I brought a few things, should fit too. Let's get to it then!" The one called Jo said this, certainly one of the most glamorous people I had ever met. 

She was quickly pulling me into the bathroom. Pulling and putting on clothes faster then I could keep up with. Before I knew it I was dressed in the most elegant outfit I had ever worn. 

A simple pair of nice jeans, it was nothing fancy. I was stunned at the little fox jumper before realizing I was wearing my own necklace. A set of pearls I had got from a friend of a friend growing up, nothing special but something I had always treasured it, was tucked under the collar sticking out from under the jumpers neck. Some simple ankle booties were popped on my feet before I was trotted out of the bathroom like a horse on show.

"Fantastic, Jo, really great. Brandon?"

Apparently that was all the cue needed because before I knew it the man called Brandon was attacking my face with brushes I had never even seen. Jo was pulling my hair into some messy bun that looked oddly attractive, something I was certain I could never duplicate. I nearly asked her how before I was stopped dead. 

I was turned in front of the mirror and was, once again, speechless. I knew that the cameras were probably rolling. I knew that they just wanted a show. But in that moment, in that moment I felt like royalty. It was just a simple outfit, something anyone could have worn. But it made me feel like a million bucks and like the luckiest girl around.

"Now don’t go crying silly girl, you'll mess it all up. You sure look great though! Can't wait to see you in a dress!" said Jo before pulling me around and walking me out of the room. Too stunned at the idea of a dress I willingly obliged.

Making my way through the halls felt ghostly. Surely now I would wake up? As soon as we made it to the next room, I was wishing I was asleep and curled under the covers where no one could see me. For there, sitting around a couch right in front of me, was the band mates of One Direction. I nearly turned and fled, and probably would have, had a warm hand not reached out and grabbed mine. 

"Hello! You must me Elaine? Nice to meet you, I'm Harry."

"Oh.. I.. Um, yeah. Hii.. Harry, it's really um, nice to me.. meet you. La.. you can call me Laney. " Well that was embarrassing. Could I possibly be blushing anymore? And when did I forget how to talk?

"Okay Laney it is. Here is everyone else. Do you fancy some dinner?" and how were they not positively laughing like crazy right now?

"Nice to meet you everyone else! Dinner, sounds great!" Ah, so that is how one speaks. Try full sentences next time but nice recovery, self.

What a picture we made I am sure, as we made our way to a dining room. 

The camera men followed and led, as there were more to film now. The guys were surrounding me and chatting like no one new had just entered their little group. Jo kept shooting me little winks and smiles, something that was oddly comforting. 

Before I could contemplate why my smile just wouldn’t fade, we were being seated. The meal was being served and I was diving in.

Before long I realized I was less hungry then I thought; funny what nerves do. I looked up and took in the picture before me. 

Dave was to one end of the table, and I at the other. The guys and a few crew mates were scattered around the table. The camera men had even set their stuff aside in favor of eating. Harry was sitting directly to me left with Louis, Liam, and Zayn. Niall and Jo were to my right. 

Dave was engrossed in a pretty deep looking conversation with Brandon and some other guy but they looked happy enough. In fact, everyone looked happy here. Maybe it was the money? The friendship? I wondered how out of place I must look in this group of fantastical people, but tried to push that thought to the back of my mind. Right next to the thought of how weird it was that I was going on a date in the first place.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" Niall had just spoken to me. Looking quickly, I realized he was the only one not consumed in some conversation elsewhere and his plate was empty.

"A penny.. They are called the same, yes?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, that’s it! And I'm not sure my thoughts are even worth that. Though American pennies aren't worth as much as yours anyway, fitting I guess." laughing a little now, I continued "I was just thinking how out of place I must look. Heck, how out of place I must even sound with all you guys. This is just so unreal. I keep thinking I am going to wake up!"

And then he pinched me. Laughing he spoke, his Irish accent presenting itself. "See, not dreaming. And I assure you, you fit in just fine. Nice jumper by the way."

"Haha, thanks. Very reassuring. I must tell you though, this jumper isn't even mine. It’s Jo's. It is super cute though, right! They made me all up just moments ago. Nothing like having someone rip all your clothes off before you can even blink."

His laughter made me realize what I had said before I quickly tried, and probably failed, to correct it. 

"I.. I didn’t mean it like that. I um, I'm not that kind of person. Really, I almost always keep my clothes on."

"Almost always, eh?"

"Well.." A misplaced grin covered my face, mostly because I couldn’t remember the last time I said or did anything remotely risky. 

"I joke.. I know you're a good person, I saw the footage, remember?"

"Now that is embarrassing! I still can't believe they filmed me! I can only imagine what humiliating acts I got caught doing!" 

"Not sure humiliating is the word.."

"Woah! What? What do you mean?"

"Think nothing of it, really. But.. I can certainly think of something humiliating if you'd like. Have you ever played the game Never Have I Ever? I think the guys were going to play it after dinner, so, care to join us? Besides, I think the crew is done filming today and heaven knows what they will have us doing tomorrow. Probably more retched interviews. Relaxing tonight sounds good though, yeah?"

"sure, relaxing sounds good. Yeah.."

"Great! Hey, Harry, your girl here is game for some never have I ever tonight. You still up for it?"

"Yeah mate, let's go now. That is, if Dave will let us!"

"Sure, get out of here you guys. Good thinking, take the girl with you. Show her around, maybe she wont be quite so awkward tomorrow. We really need to have this looking good on film. Well, get going then!"


	3. Chapter 3

Wait.. What just happened?

Harry pulled me up and the other four followed as we made our way to what I am sure was the hotel's best suite. The place was absolutely exquisite.

"Well, once Laney there gets her jaw off the ground we can just jump right in to this." 

"Oh, right, um, lets go then" I mumbled out.

We all piled around the sitting room on some big floor pillows. Pillows that I am fairly certain were more comfortable than anything in my home. Harry spoke first, explaining things.

"Okay, since you are new, you go first. Just say something you haven't done and we'll go from there. We use a little different rule since we can't really drink a lot. We stand up and swap seats with whomever else is standing. The last person standing gets the middle seat and gets to ask the next question. Obviously standing would mean you have actually done whatever was named. Ready?"

"Yeah. I think I've got it." I said. "Okay. Never have I ever spent over one hundred dollars on an outfit." 

At this all the guys got up, laughing and traded spots, Harry pulling me down with him, leaving Zayn standing in the middle. 

"Never have I ever kissed a girl with a boyfriend." Shoot. Right to the gritty questions. And of course I stood up. Alone. Okay, this was going to be a long night.

"To be fair, he was right next to us, and it was just a peck. Anyway. Um, never have I ever kissed a boy with a girlfriend?" Right, way to be original.

To my deep surprise, both Harry and Louis stood up and swapped seats quickly. Leaving me in the middle again. "Okay, never have I ever had a threesome?"

"Woah.. Bold question there Laney." No one moved. Good to know, right? Okay. Third times the charm, eh? "Never have I ever cheated on my boy or girlfriend." 

Some of the guys switched and I was able to sit back down. Liam got the hot seat this time. "Never have I ever had a secret fling."

Of course. I stood once more. Thankfully a few of the others stood too so I was able to grab a new seat. I was really starting to wish I could add the stories for these stupid things, I mean, they must think I am horrid by now, but most of this stuff was with the same couple people, or at least not nearly as bad as they sounded. And was it really my fault if they were asking of the few things I actually HAD done? Besides, it all happened years ago (everyone is entitled to a tiny rebel phase, right?)

Somehow, despite the questions, it seemed this game was equally as fun without alcohol. Maybe it had something to do with the pillows and being so close we practically landed on one another at times. But it seemed we were all in a laughing fit before long. The questions progressed. Liam's turn again.

"Never have I ever worn girls clothes." I stood up with a couple of the others, laughing with the words 'dare' and 'jeans' being the only things audible. Thankfully, with the laughter came more tame questions. That is, until Zayn had to spice things up again after what seemed like hours of laughing and normalcy.

"Never have I ever wanted to shag in public." Definitely not standing for that one. Apparently the guys felt the same. 

Zayn again. "Never have I ever wanted to do the dirty in an airplane." Nice. A few of us stood up, still laughing, as I quickly informed them how cool it was to ride first class, as if they hadn't done it before! Liam got the middle and, naturally, followed course with a sex question.

"Never have I ever wanted to be tied up during coitus." He laughed at the end and fancy words, but the meaning was clear. 

And once again I found myself standing. Sod my honesty I thought. Well, apparently I actually spoke aloud because everyone else started laughing. At least Zayn and Louis were standing too. Too bad they beat me to the pillows and left me standing. Time for revenge? Sure! 

"Never have I ever wanted to tie someone up during coitus." I saw Harry and Niall start to stand before I quickly took Harry's seat, leaving Niall in the middle. Apparently he was not enjoying the naughty questions, his pink cheeks suggested as much.

"Never have I ever been on a proper date. Fancy dinner, walk in the park or maybe the beach, good night kiss, that sort of thing." Blast, again I was standing. Though, I was a tad surprised Niall had never done that before. We switched places as no one else stood. Okay, my turn.

"Never have I ever had a foot popping kiss Wait.. Is that a thing for guys?"

They were all laughing too hard now to talk, so I figured the game was pretty much over. And a little curious now if guys knew about foot popping kisses!

"Well guys, I think that’s a good time to call it." Liam said when we all finally stopped laughing so much. "Okay, okay, I am off to bed, Dave will probably wake us up early tomorrow, who knows what he's got planned." 

"Yeah, good idea, we probably all should. I'll walk you back to your room Laney." Volunteered Harry. "Niall, come with me so I don’t have to walk back here alone. Lord knows some creepy fan girl is waiting in the stairwell!"

"Right, let's go then." And so we made our way, nearly silently, through the halls to my room. A simple good night was ushered before they headed back. When I got in and more situated I noticed a small rack of clothes near my suitcase. 

Seeing the clothes instantly made my mind hit panic mode. Tomorrow! There was going to be a tomorrow. Where I would be going on a date with Harry. On film. But I had hardly spoken with him today. Oh man, what a mess! Okay time to breath. And time to sleep. I need all the beauty sleep I can get. Maybe I will wake up magically less awkward. Okay, maybe I need more than beauty sleep for that. Thankfully I was more tired than I thought, what with jet lag and all, and I fell asleep almost instantly. Perhaps my usually busy mind was just as confused and sleepy as I, after all, the thing usually too ages to shut up before bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning I was greeted by Jo and Brandon earlier than I cared to admit. Thankfully I was used to getting little sleep and was able to be somewhat coherent as I let them in. 

They brought a simple breakfast with them before fussing around with my hair and makeup. Glad they were keeping things pretty simple, I was more than happy to toss on the clothes they picked for today. Possibly even more so because I was actually dressing myself this morning. Eventually, we made our way to lunch. My fill of small talk for the day more than had. 

At lunch all the guys were there, and seating was the same as dinner. Jo pushed me in I sank into the chair. Harry flashed a quick smile my way before returning to his chips and Niall looked like he wanted to say something but was unsure as to what. I wondered what he could be thinking.. 

"So, are you looking forward to your date with Harry tonight?" Is it possible that's what he was thinking of?

"Oh.. Oh yeah. It all seems so unreal still. You know? It feels so weird to be going on a date at all, let alone with someone famous! Not bad weird, it’s nothing like that. I guess what I mean is I don’t really know what to do on a date or anything. What to talk about, etiquette, that sort of thing. And, well, it probably makes me a horrid person, but I guess I am sort of intrigued by the idea. A proper date. Even if it is for a tv show, I feel like I really want to go on a date! I feel sort of lucky, maybe even a tad special."

His smile shone before words fluttered through. "I can pinch you again if you're still unsure. It's cool that you're excited, you deserve a nice date! And, well, I don’t think it’s bad of you at all. Besides, it's all for the contest, remember?" His voice held something I didn’t recognize as he finished speaking. Trying to ignore it for now, I pressed on.

"That's another thing! I mean, I don’t even remember entering a the contest."

"Hah.. Well, that’s because you technically didn’t. We didn’t want to just have an open contest. You have seen how crazy some of the fans are, and we were trying to avoid that. They might make it seem like it was an open contest later though. But, no, we surfed some social networking sites, and I think they put out a different contest, ones about winning a trip to England. Actually, you were practically hand picked."

"Oh, so, no pressure there. I can’t imagine why anyone would pick me though. I mean, didn’t they realize I am married? I can't imagine this going over so well with the mister. I mean, I haven't really talked to him since they first told me I was coming here. He works a lot, so.. Yeah."

"Yeah. We saw that. We also noticed that you practically never smiled unless you were alone. And we may have seen a few posts hinting you didn’t really care to be part of the people you know in America, people who are supposed to be your family. Besides that you didn’t even call him your husband, just there. You just called him 'the mister'"

"Hey.. I smile! Right? But I really thought no one actually saw that stuff! I, um, no one else seemed to notice anything anyway. Didn’t think it was that obvious. Actually, you're the first person to say anything. About anything."

"It seemed pretty blatant, to me anyway. Pity though, you have a really nice smile."

"Please don't pity me. I don’t warrant it. Besides, I probably do enough pitying of my own self. I got myself into this mess anyway. I'm the one who said yes to being married."

"Whatever you say. Let me guess though, everything changed after you got married?"

"It almost felt like after the first week he was a totally different person! How did you know?"

"Seems pretty common. Dating with the intention of marriage makes some people act totally different, knowing that once married they pretty much have you locked in. They can be totally fake because they know it’s only temporary. It is dumb really, the whole thing. Sure everyone is being their best in the first bit of dating, but I mean, some people really just change everything. He probably had you convinced into marriage in the first month or so, keep his act up a little longer and presto! Well, you get the idea." He paused. I tried to breathe. My breath hitching as he continued.

"And it's worse with you isn't it? He can do pretty much whatever and since you have been told forever that it is a huge sin to be divorced you are pretty much stuck with it. But it's not like you could have just lived with someone first, because that’s frowned upon too. Sorry, I may be rambling now, or over stepping. I don’t mean anything nasty by it.."

"No it's fine. It's exactly right actually. I mean, it does feel like a trap really. I guess I was still trying to figure things out after school and didn’t really know what I wanted. I thought we were in love pretty early on, I guess I didn’t really know what love was. It seemed like the right choice at the time. I thought it was real, and it was the easiest way of getting out of a rather sticky home situation. I guess that’s a whole 'nother story though! Not that I would be surprised if you already knew, it is kind of creepy you know. You guys know all this stuff about me and I know hardly anything about you. I mean, I am sure the few news stories I have caught are bogus half truths at best."

"Actually, all of that is sort of why we brought you here. We.." He was cut off by Harry jumping up and declaring it time to go swimming. How long had Harry been standing there anyway? He said there was time before the date tonight so we could get more comfortable around one another. 

Everyone agreed and before I knew it I was cannon balling into a ginormous hotel pool with the whole gang, somehow glad I had forgotten my horrible bathing suit and was loaned one of Jo's two pieces. Something I guess I could check off the bucket list as this was the first bikini I had ever worn.

I think in the end we splashed more water out of the pool than we left in, but it was genuinely fun. It didn’t feel weird to be hanging out with them. Maybe they were growing on me, but after the strange conversation with Niall (that still felt oddly unfinished) the whole group seemed equally more grown up and more mysterious than before. 

Though, it certainly seemed like something fishy was going on. I mean, shouldn’t there more rules or something. A 10 feet stay clear of the band mates law or something. And why did they had time to swim, shouldn’t they be singing to a bunch of screaming girls? Before I really had the chance to contemplate further, I was being whisked away again by Jo and told we were doing a small filming of me getting ready for the date. They wanted me to look nervous. No acting involved there, then.

I was trotted around the room and done all up. They stuck me in a remarkable gown I had never worn the likes of. Too stunned to question, I followed them around the hotel before realizing we were headed for the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

No one spoke as the door was opened and I stepped outside. The place looked more stunning than I felt! Little lights shone like fairies dancing around the roof top. A table for two was set in the middle. The place was beyond romantic. It looked like something from a movie. Something I had no right being a part of. 

"This place is remarkable. Surely this is not all for me, you must have the wrong girl!" I sighed.

Harry made his way to me in a simple tuxedo, taking my hand. "We certainly have the right girl, now come, lets eat!" He laughed, making me feel much more at ease before guiding me to the table.

"So, how does it feel. More real yet or still wondering when you'll wake up?"

"Not real yet.. In fact, I may be questioning my sanity soon. Are you sure you're not a hallucination?" I laughed. 

"I'm sure. Sorry this isn't in a restaurant or something by the way, it is just hard with the cameras. And the fans and stuff."

"Are you kidding? This is the most romantic thing I have ever seen! Are the cameras going to be here all night? It's okay, I just.. I'm not sure it is good tv watching me eat!" I laughed, only a little awkwardly.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that. The cameras and show and stuff. They, um, well.. You see.." he seemed really stuck.

"I knew it! Something is going on! Am I being punked or something? Please, just tell me now so save any pride I may have left."

"Punked? Oh, no, it's nothing like that. You really were picked. We really were impressed with you. It's just not all for the reason you think. I um, well.. Okay. Here it goes." He spoke fast. "We are trying to get some good press out, of me with a girl, so that people will stop saying I am dating Louis. I mean, I am, with him, but, we don’t want people to know just yet. Between the girls and their parents, we would be mobbed and protested for sure. We just thought if you could help it look convincing with this date and everything, maybe it would buy us some more time."

"Oh. Oh! First, I didn’t realize you could talk that fast. Second, let me get this straight.. I am a decoy so that you can continue dating Louis? Um, how does he feel that you are on a date right now? Isn't that sort of weird or something?"

"I should have know that would be your reaction, caring more about others than yourself. It's almost a little morbid! Honestly, he doesn’t like it but he understands it. He isn't ready to tell people either."

"Okay, and what about the other guys, do they know?"

"Yeah. Some of the crew think it's weird. Others think it's nice, that’s what they want to help. We really are like a family around here at times. I guess Liam doesn’t care either way, he is pretty caught up in his stuff, probably has a secret girlfriend somewhere. Actually, I think it might even be Jo, but I didn’t say that! Zayne is with Perry so he doesn’t really care either. And Niall, well, I am sure you have guessed by now he is more than a little enamored with you. Actually, I've never seen him taken to someone so fast.."

"Oh.." well that’s new and not entirely unwelcome. Nothing an awkward joke can't cover, right..? "I guess that’s what watching a weeks worth of secret footage and facebook stalking will do! You know, this whole thing is pretty weird. I mean, I am okay with this, glad I can help really. But um, won’t the press find out who I am? American and a nobody. And what about when they find out I am married?"

"They will eventually. But, I hate to be the bearer of bad news.. But, actually.. You're not. Married I mean.."

"..what?!" WHAT?!

"Apparently your husband had been talking with a lawyer about divorce for the past few months. He was going to try to take everything and leave you. We got footage of him with another woman while we were trying to film you and convinced the lawyer to expedite the whole thing. It isn't official yet, since you need to be there too, but it's as good as. He said you can take what you want. Except for the tv and a few other things. Your families still don’t know. In fact, I doubt they know you are here."

"Holey buckets! You have got to be kidding! Okay. Okay. Um. At least I get to find out, thanks for letting me know.. What a mess! Man! I cant believe he was cheating. I mean, I knew something was off.. But he denied it so many times! Ugh! He can keep his damned tv! Probably the only thing he ever loved was his games anyway. I don’t want much anyway, my personal stuff I guess. What is going to happen with the apartment and finances? Sorry, so sorry, this is all sort of a bit more than I was expecting right now."

"From what it sounds like, he is getting it all switched in his name only. Apparently most of the bills were in his name already anyway. He will probably keep the apartment though, so you have some time to get your things. He doesn’t even know that you know anything is happening yet. He was planning to tell in a few months. The lawyer told us to keep it hush hush for now."

"Hah! I have a feeling his mom will be the one taking care of his money, just like before we were married. What a tosser. Man. How could I have been so blind! I feel like a right idiot! Seriously, thanks for letting me know. crimeany.. This puts a dent in the date. Well, the supposed date anyway. Sorry you had to be the one to tell me.. That’s pretty sucky!"

"It’s fine, really. I'm just glad you know now! And look, Laney.. I know this is a lot to take in, but its not your fault. Besides. You are here now. What say you we make this date look convincing, get a few more shots for the cameras, then we can sort things out tomorrow? I am sure they will want to do a bit of press announcing my new fling. You in?"

"Ha! What have I got to lose, right? Let’s do this!" 

We went about pretty much just acting out what Dave instructed. Trying to keep my mind off reeling over what I had just been told. 

We did a few shots of us laughing and interacting. Chatting and finishing our dinners, nothing too mushy. A simple good night kiss to the cheek as we walked toward the door and the evening end approached. 

As the filming ended, I didn’t know what else to do. It seemed everything happened so fast. 

"Hey, Dave, is it alright if I sit up here for a while. I need to clear my head." I asked as the cameras cleared out.

"Sure, take your time. Sorry you had to find out like this."

 

"Right, no, it's alright. Glad I found out I guess. Glad you guys found out, really. So um, thanks.." I finished to a mostly empty roof. My mind seeming to leave with the crew.

I made my way back to the center of the sparkling lights. Wondering aimlessly as I thought about all I had just heard. 

What a slime ball! Here I was thinking he wanted to try and work things out. I knew things were pretty bad, but I really tried to believe him when he said he wasn’t cheating. And to try to take everything? That bastard! At least I never felt at home in that retched apartment. Or in the six before it. Maybe this was all good? There had to be a bright side.

I heard the voice before the footsteps.

"So, I guess you found out it’s not a real date then?" 

"Oh, hi there Niall! Your really quiet! But yeah, Harry told me. Everything really, and it appears that’s the least of my problems. Although, I was sort of flattered to be trusted with something like this. I mean, they could have picked anyone!"

"Actually, I picked you. Well, I pushed for it to be you. There was just something about you Laney…"

"oh, um, thanks." I said a little awkwardly. "Nothing about me anymore though, sorry about that. I mean, I think I am technically homeless now. It is still all sinking in. and here I was worried if I would be a good date and if I would look fat on tv. Is it weird I am not more sad about this whole thing? I feel oddly relieved or something. Heck, I don’t know what I feel, but it doesn’t feel like sadness."

"You mean shouldn’t you feel all sad and disappointed that it is ending, like you are giving up? And betrayed that we fooled you into coming here for our own benefit?"

"Yeah, something like that. Merlin, this is crazy! Did you see the date? I felt like an actress! I mean, look at this dress.. I felt like I was about to reenact Princess Diaries or something. You know, they bit where she is walking down the stairs all glammed out for the first time. Good thing we walked up the stairs to get here, Jo would have hated me for tearing up and botching my makeup at something so silly. Sorry, rambling.."

"I shouldn’t admit that I know what you are talking about. But, care to give it a go? I promise not to laugh if you tear up and there is a great set of steps on the way to the suite."

"Why not, what better way to forget this mess for the night? This dress is just asking for it, too! Besides, with my luck right now, it is like Cinderella and everything will disappear at midnight!"

"We had better get going then! I bet the guys would like to see you all dolled up too. Besides, it's fun socializing with someone new, even if you don't quite feel like someone new, we all have fun when you're hanging around."

"Yeah.. About that.. It is still super weird that you guys know so much about me and I know so little about you. I think it's high time I got to ask you all some questions!"

"Brilliant! Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Descending the stairs was far better than imagined. Never having felt more like a true princess as my hand slid down the banister, Niall ahead of me smiling on. The only words spoken were to swear him to secrecy as a few stray tears left my eyes. The moment etched in my mind forever as nothing short of perfect.

We went silently the rest of the way to the suite. Thoughts nearly visible dancing in our heads. It was hard to believe he had any sort of feelings for me, but he nearly admitted it back there. Things were just so easy around all the guys. Much easier than trying to think things over. And I defiantly had feelings back, I could admit that much to myself. Especially now that it was not totally inappropriate. More than just knight in shining armor feelings, Niall seemed like someone who really cared. It was hard feeling so much and accepting it. It was hard not wanting a repeat or a broken heart. It seemed like both the hardest and the easiest thing to put myself out there and want something more with him. Maybe if I just kept ignoring these silly feelings, it would just work itself out.

The door to their suite was suddenly visible and I looked over to Niall. We shared a giant smile before we both took off in a run, all thoughts left behind us.

"Oi! Guys, Laney is here. Let’s help her take her mind of being a homeless divorcee and have some fun!" he said, stepping into their suite.

"So not helping" I mumbled to Niall, not sure who else could hear. Everyone was laughing now and it seemed the fun was just what I needed. Trying not to think of how weird it was that I felt so comfortable with near strangers, I settled in. We all huddled around on the pillows from the other day and Niall caught them up to speed on things. 

"So anyway, you know a lot of the past stuff, and that this little lady is the sweetest thing around here. She however knows just about nothing of us. So in her words, it's high time she learns. You guys game?"

"Great! Lets do this, do you want to just ask us random questions? Though, you should probably have to answer them too!"

"Not that you don’t already know! But that sounds good to me! Okay.. Um, are you guys really friends?"

"The best!" they all piped in, laughing with friendly punches and things all around. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean who would have thought I would be sitting here in the first place. Granted I don’t know where I would be sitting otherwise. But enough dwelling on that for now. 

What's life without a little living in the moment. Didn’t I deserve to forget for just a little bit that I was a 22 year old divorced homeless fool, sitting around with a bunch of men younger than me and more successful than I could ever imagine? Now that was a depressing thought. Time to power on. I decided to try some random things, keep things fun since they probably had better ways to spend their time.

"Okay.. Let's see. Gelato, ice cream, or fro-yo?

Everyone but Liam agreed that fro-yo was the way to go, he decided to pick gelato.

"Acoustic or electric guitar?" A mostly unanimous acoustic was declared before I asked "quiet or loud?"

"Isnt that pretty much the same question as before?" Liam teased "Unless you mean something else.. Laney you dirty dog you!" 

"So not what I meant!" I laughed "Fine.. Do you prefer a fluffy or a firm pillow?"

"I prefer a Harry shaped pillow!" Said Liam, laughing still. 

"Ah, see, you are the one with your head in the gutter!" I replied, laughing with everyone else and enjoying the ease at which the evening flowed.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure there is nothing filthy in this question, do you prefer monotone or color pictures?"

They all agreed it depended on the photo, so it was a little inconclusive. 

"Right, favorite season?"

"What.. Oh, like weather? That’s stilly.. It's always just rain here!" laughed Louis. "Next question!" 

"Soup, salad, or sandwich?" I asked, trying to think of something with a definite answer!

Before anyone could answer, Niall spoke. "All three!" He laughed, sending everyone into a fit of laughter once more.

"Well said!" I laughed before asking "What about.. Would you rather sit inside snuggled by a fireplace, or out on the beach with a big bonfire?"

It was pretty mixed results, Niall and Liam picking inside, the rest picking out. "Okay, who would win in a giant water gun fight?" I asked, trying to think of better questions.

All signs pointed to Harry or Zayn totally winning, laughing as they imagined it happening and plotting when and where to test their theory. 

"Speaking of places, are you all loving this sweet suite or is it pretty standard now, lost it's cool?"

After laughing at my clear amusement of their suite, they agreed that it was still cool and was sometimes weird to feel like VIP. 

"Are you guys all glad you are now this famous? I cant even imagine how you cope with all the crazy fan girls!" 

"They do get a little excessive."  
"But we wouldn’t trade it for the world!"  
"Besides, I got to meet my best friends. Totally worth it!"

"Awww.. You guys. That’s super sweet. Do you ever miss your families? Like, do you plan on living near each other for ever or would you all want to live closer to where you grew up?"

"Who says we can’t do both? Besides.. Niall is far too stubborn to leave ol' Ireland behind!"

"Oi! It's a nice place! You are all just jealous because you want Irish in you!"

"Hey, I've got more than enough. Though I think Laney could use some.." Laughing too hard to finish Zayn was positively beaming. And I was positively blushing. 

"I'll have you know I am part Irish!" I said quickly. Trying to save face for both Niall and myself. Catching the quick and thankful looking glance from Niall, I quickly tried to think of the next question and change the subject. 

"Okay, best kiss?" Not a great save then, but they seemed to answer safety away from the topic of Niall and I. 

Perry of course for Zayn, and Harry and Louis would have been screwed had they not said the other. Liam mentioned a girl he had dated before they got famous. And Niall, well of course he was the surprise.

"I haven't had it yet." he said. As simple as if talking about the weather.

"Right. And what are the papers always on about then?" He had to have had at least a decent kiss!

"You know they can lie Laney. Just look about what you are doing here. They put us in these situations to keep girls thinking they have a chance or a shot with us I reckon."

"What?! That is horrible! Have you ever even had a real girlfriend then? Or boyfriend?" I asked, trying to be fair.

"haha, no. well, I had one, a girlfriend. Fifth year of school. She broke up with me because I told her she was a bad kisser. Probably not the best thing to say, but really there was no spark! Poor Liam there actually would be my best actual kiss thus far, and that was a dare, so really…yeah, haven't had it yet. How about you, Laney?"

"Well, I guess my best kiss would have to be my first kiss. I was 18, it was on a school field trip, we kissed for a bit on the bus ride. We never dated or anything though. In fact I never dated until I dated the jerk I ended up marrying.. Hindsight's twenty-twenty and all that I guess. I guess the first kiss had no spark though, more intrigue than anything. I kissed a few other people, nothing passionate or heavy though, um, I suppose I never thought to look for the spark with my husband. It certainly wasn’t there though. I don’t think it ever was. I mean, I have never had any foot popping kisses."

"Again with a Princess Diaries reference? Are we going to be singing catch a falling star soon?" The laugh from Harry was much needed. Perhaps exhaustion was making us all a bit giddy. Niall was next to talk around the laughter.

"Not like you've had a foot popping.. Shoot, you all have, haven't you? Whatever. I'll get one some day. Curse you for making me watch chick flicks Louis!" We laughed on.

"You know you liked it. Besides, we all know that problem will be solved for you and Laney soon. Frankly, we are all surprised you have lasted this long!"

"Louis!!" We both said, though Niall's friendly punch to Louis was greatly appreciated at this point. 

"Whatever you two, you know I'm not wrong. Besides, even Jo could sense something was there between you two the first night you were here."

"Fine.. Fine then. Laney.. Care to leave these great gits and head back up to the roof? Make them really wonder!"

"Sure, you know how I like taking stairs in this dress. On second thought, I could do without these heels. Could I swap into something more comfortable first?" 

"I'm not sure Jo would approve of you changing clothes without approval" Louis joked "Besides, you would probably need a chaperone for that business to happen." 

"Whatever Lou. Let’s go Elaine." we turned to the door but he was too quick to speak back up.

"Hold on, hold on. One last question for you two. Who was your best shag?"

"Woah there, too far Lou. Besides we all know yours was Haaarrreeyy" Niall joked before quickly pulling me from the room. Man that was a quick save I thought, and sort of wondered if this sort of conversation happened frequently. The laughs echoing behind us sort of suggested it did. Boys!

"Well that was fun. And educational." Said Niall as we proceed down the hall.

"hmm, I think you forgot totally humiliating."

"Naturally. Though I don’t know why he asked that last question, he knows I haven't gotten too lucky in that department." Well that answers that for certain; they probably talk about everything. Again.. boys!

"Yeah, guess I am not too lucky either. I've only been with that scumbag. I was all about waiting 'till marriage but I um, we didn’t. Though, I usually just want to cry once its over, and I'm pretty sure I've never um, finished. Wow, this is embarrassing. I um.. Forget I said that. I don’t know why I feel like I can say stuff like that. Now I'm the one over stepping"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Unfortunately. Guess is makes sense now, filthy cheater. Okay Okay. Enough of thinking about that. Your turn to be embarrassed.. What is your craziest fantasy?"

"Nice save. Fantasy. Fantasy. In the name of distracting you, I'll answer this. Okay.. I guess I want to um, take someone against a wall. It seems like in the moment, lots of passion required sort of thing. Soo.. Yeah. There's that. How about yours?"

"Hah! Wouldn’t you like to know" I winked and dashed off the few last feet to my room. He ran and made it in just as fast before either of us realized, we were alone.

"Wow, I don’t remember the last time I was alone. Well, without a body guard near by I mean. Sort of nice actually."

"Are you sure this whole thing isn't a set up, I mean, what are the odds that could actually be alone right now?"

"I'm sure. We can go somewhere else, anywhere really, if you don’t believe me. But I promise there are not nanny cams or something hidden in here."

"Ha! That you know of. Anyway, I'm just going to go slip on some pajamas or something, then we can go to the roof. Shame to waste such a pretty place."

After changing into my pajamas, and secretly wishing I had brought something more fancy than sweats and an old tee, we made our way to the roof once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry if any of these made up facts are wrong. i dont know them, i dont know what they like, so i made it up! Im just writing a goofy fluff story so bear with me. If it really bothers you that something is die hard wrong, let me know and i'll be more than happy to change it :)


	7. Chapter 7

As we got to the roof, things felt a comfortable sort of romantic. The lights and things mostly still there, the sky fully dark now.

"You know, we should probably sit close. Maybe even whisper. So that they cant hear, you know, just in case they are watching." I said, impressed with my own bravado.

"Good idea." he stage whispered before pulling me down on to the cushions with him. "Nice pajamas by the way. Anyway, where were we? Oh! That’s right, you were about to tell me your fantasies." The grin on his face made it impossible not to respond. What I wouldn’t do to see it again..

"Hey, be nice on the PJs, I just tossed stuff together on moments notice.. not like I planned all this. But Fine. I guess, um. I am more of an 'I'll try anything once' sort of person, but I haven't tried hardly anything at all. I guess for biggest fantasy is pretty trust related. I mean that I would take a lot of trust first. It's being tied up. Like really stuck there. Scarves, ties, handcuffs, whatever.. Just tied up." I laughed, only slightly embarrassed.

"Hah! In Never Have I Ever I thought you were grinning a little too big on that one! I guess you saw I wouldn’t mind trying the tying. Convenient! Man, you have a crazy filthy mind don't you?"

"You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones.."

"yeah, I don’t know about quiet.."

"Only you can make me loud. I um, I mean, It’s just you. Ah! I swear. Fine, I'll just go with it. It's like I feel drawn to you. I thought it was all the guys at first. Like friends. I just felt so at home so fast. But I realized it's pretty much just you. Well, it's more with you, Niall. I feel so comfortable, like I can tell you anything. But that I don’t even need to tell you because some how you already know what I'm thinking. It was a little nerve wracking at first. How it happened so fast and so easily. I guess I've just never had that happen before. Normally I barely tell people my name before I the conversation back to them.."

"I feel the same way. About you I mean. Drawn, close.. comfortable. Actually, I was talking to Harry about it last night after we walked you back. He thought I was going blarmey because I don’t usually get so excited or into things. I'm generally pretty uh, cautious. Reserved I guess. "

"I think the would you are looking for is smart." 

"Well, takes one to know one then!"

"Ha.. I'm not so sure. Remember.. Awkward divorcee here…"

"Well, regardless of all that. I was super impressed with your footage. And of the stuff they found trying to find a winner. Oh don’t make that face. You shouldn’t be worried. Your facebook page showed your creepy obsession with Harry Potter and that’s about it, other than your lack of friends and outstanding taste in movies, books, hobbies, and music. Your blog just showed you have a sense of style with all those little outfits you put together. It all also showed that you try far too hard to make other people happy. Don't you ever think of yourself? I mean, letting people go at a cross walk is one thing. But going out of your way to close freezers and turn of water taps at the groceries.. Seriously? You're like a saint and you don’t even know it! You conduct yourself like the priest is in the room when no one was even looking. And your smile, the few times it was visible, was simply to die for. That is what won everyone over. Everyone wanted to see you smile, Laney. I wanted to see you smile. Hell, I wanted to make you smile."

"You're too kind, really. You just caught me on a good day.."

"We filmed you for over a week."

"Right.. Creepy stalker!" I laughed, play hitting him as he started trying to tickle me. After a small tickle fight, we were both laughing. 

"Do you think it is weird, how I feel like I already know you? I feel more at home on this roof with you than I ever have felt anywhere else. And that’s saying a lot, I've lived more than a few places. There has to be something wrong with feeling like that. I mean.. " 

"Laney.. Why does there have to be something wrong? Cant something be good for once? Everything you know just fell down around you. Maybe this is just the fresh start you didn’t know you were looking for?"

"Yeah. I think I knew I was looking for a fresh start. I just didn’t think it would ever come! I mean, honestly.. No proper job, no money, and no friends, really, where could I have gone? Trust me.. It’s a question that frequented my mind. You have no idea how much all of this means to me. Even if it is just for these few days and for Harry! So ridiculous that needs to happen in the first place, by the way!"

"See, that’s another thing! You're not outraged because it isn't a real date. You are mad because it has to happen at all. Besides, it might not be all for Harry. Remember when I said you were practically hand picked? Well, I sort of um, I asked them to pick you because I saw something in you. I knew if I got you here, well, I just had to give it a shot. I've never met anyone like you.. And trust me, I've met a Lot of people!"

"Really? Me? But why.. I mean.. I'm a nobody. Literally.. You could probably toss me in the ocean and no one would know otherwise. I mean, no one has called my cell since I've been gone and I'm out of the bloody country!"

"You're cute when you try to talk all brit."

"Well, I've been told the more drunk I get the more Irish I sound.. So I reckon it's fitting."

"I’ll have to remember that!" 

"Maybe it would do you good to remember we have an early morning tomorrow too Nialler.. Come on mate, it’s time for bed." Neither of heard him coming and were left staring at a sleepy looking Harry. Missing the warmth next to me as soon as I sat up, I shivered a bit before taking a better look around. I guess Harry had a point, it looked like the sun could come up any minute. 

"Yeah, I reckon you are right Harry.. Lets go then." I was more then pleased when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and lead me to my rooms. After some only slightly awkward good nights words were exchanged, I was once again inside of my hotel room and before I knew it someone was wrapping on the door. No, they were banging around inside my room. Crap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on kiddo, it's well past time for you to be getting up. Dave wants to see you. Not sure why, but let's get you dressed. Any preferences today?"

"hmm, no, you pick." 

My words were apparently all the permissions it took because before I knew it three more people had barged into the room and were dolling me up more than the night before, sans dress. Too nervous to look in the mirror, I let myself be ushered around and eventually down to a room I hadn't yet been too. It was a smaller room and looked like it may lead outside. 

Dave spoke sudden and fast. Too fast to keep up before I was once again being ushered to what looked like may be outside. And outside it was, a decent sized area with what must have been hundreds of screaming fans waiting just opposite the barricades. 

The guys were already out there and turned when they saw the doors open. Did my face light up as much as Niall's just did? Before I could determine the answer, Harry was grabbing my hand and pulling me toward him. A whisper found my ear over the fans, "make this convincing for a few minutes then Niall is all yours." 

He walked a very blushing me to the rest of the guys before proceeding to pull me into a hug. Surely that was not a blush growing on Niall's cheeks and surely Harry had not been serious? Niall, mine? I knew we got on but I thought this would all be over after the interview. 

As if reading my mind, Harry laughed, pulled me in closer and whispered "Horans got it bad for you dear, kinky little sod." before waving to some more on looking fans. We made our way to the car as the rest of the guys went back to the hotel. 

"So, where are we going anyway? And how does that NOT get annoying? And what do you mean he's got it bad? And who is kinky? And what on earth do you mean by he is mine? Aren’t they shipping me back after this interview is done?"

"Woah, breathe Laney. Firstly, we do this for them, so we try not to think it annoying. I think we are headed to an interview. Tv is dying to know how our little date went. It was a supposed to be a secret so naturally everyone knows, I blame the florist. We are supposed to just give the people a teaser to make them want to watch the show. As for all the Niall stuff.. You'll just have to talk to him I guess. But no, I doubt they will send you back straight away, wouldn’t look good if we broke up a day after our first date. That is, if they buy that we are dating now!"

"Ohh so this interview is what Dave was explaining. Okay, um, are you going to kiss me? Is Niall mad about all this? Should I mention about the whole married thing? Do they know my name? wait.. What IS my name?! Do I use my maiden name now? Oh man.. Such a mess!"

"Hold up there Laney, you're going a mile a minute. How about, we plan on just cheek kisses? As far as the name, just joke your last name is Styles. Throw them all off. They will probably be more interested in you being American. Just say 'y'all want some French fries and pop' and they will let you be! Kidding!" We arrived shortly after and made our way inside, a fit of giggles held just beneath the surface as we waited for the camera's.

The interview went swimmingly. Everyone seemed pleased as well, and the quick kiss Harry left on my cheek mixed with the smiles, laughs, and general ease seemed to be enough to convince everyone. 

"Do things always happen this fast with you guys? Being shoved off place to place I mean. I don’t think my thoughts have caught up since I've been here." I asked as we climbed into the car once more. 

"Pretty much. You get used to it. Although, sometimes we wear ear plugs and pretend it doesn’t exist. Just the other week Liam went shopping with a disguise. Sometimes Louis and I sneak out for dates, usually just stuff like the roof the other night. Actually, I may take him up there tonight. And I happen to know Zayn is with Perry tonight. Who knows what Liam is doing, but I think it's safe to say the Nialler is all yours tonight."

"Oh. Do they know, the others? Jo, Dave, anyone? And what is it with you and saying he is mine?"

"No, I think Jo suspects, but she is super good at that sort of thing. They guys know of course. They pretty much guessed he had it bad for you when he came back with a shit eating grin after walking you to your room. Everyone else is too worried elsewhere to realize. As far as the mine bit, he is. He is head over heels. Never seen him this way before. Sort of cute really. Puppy love. Awww.. Nial and Laney sitting in a tree.." 

 

His teasing continued as we made our way back to the hotel. Jo greeted me straight away and took me up to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as we got in the door, Jo was spinning me around and pouncing, her words coming out fast.

"Okay, dish. Niall said he is coming up here in a few minutes with tea, should I be worried or happy? He is like my brother at this point, you aren't just screwing with his head right? I mean you don’t seem the type.. But I have to ask.."

"No, no nothing like that. I thought this was all a joke at first. And merlin help me if it is because I am totally smitten for the bloke! It's weird going from not knowing someone to feeling so deeply so fast, I don’t really understand it yet. But I don’t want to leave. Oh, Jo, you don’t think they will make me leave do you? I don’t have money to keep the room here! And you guys are probably on to the next town soon anyway. What will I do? I have never felt this at home before in my life. I've had a bag packed and ready to run since I was six years old. I finally feel like I don’t need the bag and it turns out to be the only thing I've got left!" 

"Not the only thing." Ah, no wonder Jo was smiling so big. How long had he been standing there? Turning I saw the smile on his face. As well as the uncertainty behind it. Could he see the tears staining my eyes just as easily?

"Well, I think I am going to go get something to eat. You two play nice, and if anyone asks, you are both napping. Separately."

We watched her leave in silence. A silence that was thick but comfortable. Full of unanswered questions.

"Did you really have a bag packed since you were six?"

"Oh, yeah. Had it all planned out. I would live in the hammock outside and get food from the neighbors. Stupid really."

"It’s sad actually. No one should feel that way, especially not at six. I never want you to feel that way again.. I was serious you know. When I said that ratty ol' bag isn't the only thing you’ve got left. You have me too. Well, I hope you'll have me. I mean, I guess what I am trying to say is will you go out with me Elaine?"

"Wha.. Yes! Wait.. But what about the Harry situation? Won't that look.. weird? And I mean, are you sure?.. I'm not famous or anything. Anything at all."

"Harry won’t mind. It will look good to have you around still anyway. We will just have to be careful to not get caught together in public for a while, at least until they are ready to tell people the truth. As for being sure.. I've seldom been more sure of something in my life. That is, unless you aren't sure?"

"Can you kiss me now?"

"I thought you would never ask!"

I don't know how long the kiss lasted. What started out as tentative and questioning soon grew more passionate, full of words we could not say. The world seemed to stop around us as I found myself being wrapped in his arms, the emotion behind his smile and the light in his eyes the only things visible to me. As the kiss ended, my mind simply melted. He pulled me closer still, I tried to catch my breath as I listened to his heart beat for a moment.

Wordlessly, he stood before pulling me back into his arms. Slowly he lowered his mouth to mine. Capturing my lips with his. A quick kiss, more certain and perfect than the last. His breath hitching as he pulled away slightly and spoke.

"I.. You can't have a foot pop laying down."  
No words could express how that small sentiment meant to me. So I did the only thing possible is this situation, I pulled him in for another very foot popping kiss. A whispered thank you passed my lips.

We stood there, silent, our heads together at the foreheads. Certain we would look rather curious if someone walked in. A smile so big on both our faces as we stared into the others eyes. 

"I knew there would be a spark. There just had to be with you. But I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting that. Pretty sure the guys could've felt the sparks fly from their room! Heck, from across the country even!" I said when I was finally able to form a more proper thought.

"I know what you mean, better watch out for fire!" He replied, laughing. Laughing together we fell back onto the bed. We lay there as the minutes passed by, in warm silence, our limbs intertwining as we shared the comfortable bliss. 

In the brief silence I realized two things. One was that his kisses were more than a little addictive. The other being that I was absolutely, totally, and in all other ways head over heels for Niall Horan.

"I can practically hear your gears turning there Laney. Penny for your thoughts?"

"That's the first thing you ever said to me."

"Yeah, I reckon it was.. And you remembered! And let me guess, you still think your thoughts aren't worth even a penny? How about you actually tell me this time and I'll be the judge, I'm willing to bet they are worth far more than a penny anyway!"

"Of course I did. But um, no, I was just thinking that there may be a slight problem. Well, two actually."

"And those would be..?"

"Well.. Firstly that kissing you is remarkable and highly addictive."

"Glad to see it's not just me then! Definitely not a problem either! Now let's see about this other so called problem."

"Fine, okay, I well.. I think I've fallen for you. Hard."

"Again, not a problem. Why do you think it is one?"

"Oh lets see.. I've only known you for a few days. And I am sort of in the middle of a huge mess. And I may be sort of homeless right now, and only have a passport to be here. And I'm nobody, that’s going to bother people. And your fans, they will be mad for sure. And the guys…"

His lips were on mine before I knew it, effectively shutting me up before he broke apart and spoke.

"Slow down Laney. It's still just me. Let's see if we can sort this out together, yeah? I know it’s only been a few days, but a lot has happened. And it's not like we are going to do something crazy, it's just dating. Like hanging out and kissing you, of course, as much as you'll possibly let me. Sound okay so far?"

"Yes.. yeah!"

"Okay. Next. I don’t care about the mess you're in. It will be done before you know it and you can start over. It is sort of weird that you were married or whatever, but I get it. And really, I don’t care, it was what you had to do. Whatever happened, it's done and you'll come out better because of it. You are an amazing person, and it will all be just a funny story in the end. And whatever, who needs a house when you have a tour bus.."

"But I don't have a bus."

"Funny that. I guess I'll just have to share mine. And as for what others think.. Poo poo! Who cares!"

"Your bus.. OH! No, I could never.." 

"Technically you could. But I'm sure we can figure something out later. How about we just enjoy the moment for now? Like you said, I'm addicted!"

The kiss that we shared just then put all others to shame. It was like we had both gone all out, no holds barred. 

"I.. Is it okay if we don't really go any further? Just kissing I mean.." I asked, tentatively, after such a brilliant kiss it was easy to want more.

"That's brilliant. I mean.. I feel the same way. I um, the guys tend to tease me for it but I guess I'm more of a go slow-er.."

"I um, me too.. I mean, I was. Ehh.. Blast. I mean, I always knew I wanted to wait until marriage. I was so stupid to sleep with that jerk. Looking back I.. well, I was pretty much blinded by the feelings from it and though it was love. I had never even dated before him.. So it was all pretty new. I regret that I did, slept with him, I mean. It definitely changed everything. Wasn't even special.. I think it was in a laundry room floor.. I don’t even remember. Sorry, it's just still hard to believe I fell for such a jerk, I'll shut up now!"

"That.. I don’t even know what to say to that! It's over now, that’s what counts. And we all make mistakes. I know I have. I guess I succumbed to the pressure and intrigue, and had the help of a little alcohol. I usually don't even kiss much, hardly even buy flowers for girls. I guess I felt the same as you, was sort of waiting for the right one. Still try to not just go on about with anyone."

"That's still amazing. I mean, I am in awe of you. You could have any girl you wanted, literally.. And yet you are a proper gentleman. You must be the last good guy left, like genuinely good."

"You’re barking! Any girl would pick any of the other guys before me!"

"All the more for me!" I laughed . Kissing him and hoping it was clear just how much I admired him.

We laid about for a few more hours, chatting about things in between intertwining limbs, tea, and quick kisses. He played with my hair as he told me about his favorite cities. I ran my fingers through his as I told him about the few places I'd been. Eventually, we decided that we wanted to date, but to keep things simple and rather slow. And more importantly, to keep things secret for now. 

When it got closer to dinner time, we decided to meet up with everyone else. Only slightly embarrassed at what was to come. We were pretty much banking on people have been so engrossed in their own things all day that they wouldn’t have realized we had been alone together all day.


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily, when we got to dinner there were also a few people still missing so it didn’t look weird that we were strolling in together. 

The seats taken were pretty much the same as before, other than Jo taking what had become my usual seat. Silently thinking she intentionally did that so I could sit next to Niall, I sent her a thankful smile as I sat. If anyone noticed Niall holding my hand under the table they didn’t mention it. 

Since Harry, Liam, and Louis were the only others near us, Jo spoke up.  
"So, are you two dating then?"

Harry's eyes got huge and he shot a quick grin to Louis before piping in.  
"About bloody time!"

"Oi! I'm right here mate. But, yeah, yeah we are."

"ooohhh. The Nialler dating a married lady. Lets see how that one goes over." He retorted 

"Probably about as good as dating the girl you supposedly went on a date with last night. So what say you we keep this hushed for now? Maybe until you and Lou decided to make certain things more um, common knowledge." Niall quickly said back, smart one he is.

"Right, good idea mate. I guess this explains why you haven't stopped smiling since you’ve sat down. So.. Spill, how did this come about? Not that you haven't been trying to get her to kiss you since she got here.." 

Of course that’s when Zayn came in and overheard.

"Woah! Nial kissed Lanie?"

"Judging by their lips it looks like more than just once!" said Liam.

"Hey, give them a break guys, they are dating after all" said Louis.

"Man, go out for a few hours with Perri and look what I miss. So its official then?"

"Well, not official official, we have to keep it a secret. For obvious reasons." Niall said, pointing at Harry and Louis to emphasize his point.

"Right, right. Secrets safe here. So what are you going to do when we leave here in a couple days, Lanie?"

"I guess I have to go back to America for a bit to get things squared away there. Maybe pack up a few things. Then, well, I don’t really know."

Thankfully Jo spoke first  
"Shouldn’t be long then, in America I mean. Sounds like the bastards got things pretty well started."

"yeah. Got that right. Hey, um, thanks guys, for being there for me through this mess. You are all being so chill about it, I just.. I feel really blessed. Merlin, I best stop before I start crying into my soup."

"eh, this soup could do with some better flavor. Besides, anyone that can make our Niall smile like that is okay with me. Now enough of this sap and serious talk, I want to go swimming again!" But of course it would be Harry wanting to swim again! 

"oi! Dave, can we swim tonight? Maybe with some spirits? Celebrate a date well done?"

"spirits, really Zayne? fine, take some bg's with you. But I expect you all here after lunch tomorrow. Elaine needs to be seen out. Jo, do you think you could take her shopping?"

"Sure thing Dave. What sort of places?"

I missed the rest of their conversation as I leaned over and whispered to Niall. "BG?"

"Body guard."

"Ohh.. Does that mean no press will be there?"

"Of course. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh.. I don’t know. But I've got to say.. It sort of seems like the world is completely against our go slow plan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just got here, but it seems like if all the 'bg's' are at the pool, then no one will be up in the rooms. And swimming, with drinks. This just sounds like a lot of temptations."

"Sure does. So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I leave day after tomorrow. That alone is enough to make me want a drink. You game?"

"I'm game! I'm not even going to think about you having to leave. Have you thought more about what you want to do after you return?"

"Not yet. I think I'll ignore it. I think tonight I want to live.. While I'm young.."

"Nice. Way to change the subject. So, you know some lyrics after all?"

"Naturally" I grinned. "well, off to change. Jo, can I borrow a suit again?"

"Sure thing, let's go before Niall's face splits in half."  
We laughed our way to the room. 

"You know, I never saw this coming. He really has it bad for you. And it looks like you are totally gone too. I, you don’t have to answer this but are you guys um, have you.. You know?"

"Oh! No.. we haven't. I mean, we kissed. A lot. But that’s all. I swear."

"Okay. So you aren't here for money, sex, or fame. You really like him don’t you?"

"Yeah.. I do. That’s crazy right? We've only know each other a few days!"

"To be fair.. He did totally stalk you for a while before you got here."

"Yep.. Not creepy at all! Do you, um, did he talk to you about me at all? I mean, is he okay with everything.. Mostly that I'm some almost divorced American nobody..?"

"He actually hasn’t shut up about you. Seems alright with it. Really! Actually, I think he was a little relieved. They didn’t know until they started filming that you were married, so when it came out that he was cheating and you were so unhappy, they decided to continue filming. Guess they thought it would make good tv one way or another. They might make it into some knight in shining armor sap story. Wouldn’t put it past them. But yeah, he really likes you, and stop saying you're a nobody! You beat plenty of people to even get here!"

"Yeah, probably because they wanted someone with the least amount of friends to get in the way to make this elaborate lie convincing."

"Even so, you are something special. We all see it. Frankly, I'm glad they picked you for this."

"Thanks. Really. It means a lot. Can I ask you one more thing, you don’t have to answer of course. I um, I was just wondering if you think its weird. I guess I just want a girls opinion. I um. Is it totally wrong if.. Ah! Blast.. Okay, I thinkiminlovewithhim!"

"What was that?" she asked, hardly hiding a growing smile.

"i.. I think I love him. Niall. That’s crazy right? Like, so soon? Ugh! You probably think I just go loving everyone I see!"

"Aw, Laney! That’s so cute! I don’t think its crazy or any of that stuff you said. And, if I had to guess, I'd say he loves you back. Some times you just know, right? Can I tell you a little secret? You know how Liam tends to disappear sometimes? Well.. He may be coming up to see me.. We um, we've been dating for a while now. He said he knew straight away that he liked me, it took me a while to come around. I guess it took me a while, but I have learned that love at first sight is real. I think it helps that they have met so many different kinds of people through all this. They just know what they are looking for in someone. You probably are the same way, in that you know what you're looking for.. You certainly know what you're not looking for!" she said, a huge grin and laugh spreading.

"Holy buckets! That’s great Jo! Thanks, You know you didn’t have to tell me. And that sounds about right, about the knowing what we want now."

"I just wanted to reassure you, sometimes love just has a mind of it's own. Just go and have fun tonight. Besides, I'm sure he is thinking the same thing as you. So just have some fun! Now, let's get going, they are probably wondering where we are by now."

 

We made our way to the pool in a fit of laughter once again. We shared a knowing look, a whispered "live in the moment, right?" and took off into a run. Cannonballing into the pool near the guys and covering them in water. I swam to Niall and watched as Jo made her way, rather stealthily, to Liam. Knowing now, it was clear the looks they shared spoke louder than anything they could say. They started whispering in a clearly practiced way, hardly noticeable to anyone who wasn’t looking.


	11. Chapter 11

\---Jolene & Liam's conversation____  
"..anyway, Niall was telling us he is totally crazy for her. Asking us if we think it's too soon to know if it’s love." Liam whispered.

Jo agreed "Laney asked me the same thing. Crazy kids! I think it’s great. I was actually surprised, she said they haven't slept together yet!" 

"Niall said the same thing! Must be true then. They did agree to go slow I guess. Good for them, but I think they should just shag already! Love is love, they are clearly in it. Heck, I think Niall loved him from the moment she got here."

"Pity that she is in such a mess back in America. Seems weird though too. I mean, she seems like she fits in better here then she ever did there. I think it’s going to be really good that she is coming back here, I mean, I really hope she does come back!"

"She will, just look at them, the two are clearly in love, whether they want to admit it or not. Speaking of love.. I love you Jo!"

"You know I love you too babe. Want to meet up in my room tonight? Someone should be getting shagged tonight!"

"Brilliant! You know, when she is back, we may have to find a new place.. Since you two will probably share a room."

"Or convince her to get a move on with Niall, they she can just stay with him."

"You're so smart. I love you!"

"Love you too! Time to go splash around someone else, cant be getting too obvious!"  
\---Back to Laney's POV-----

I watched as Jo and Liam separated a bit and sneak attack splashed Zayn. Laughing with Niall and the body guard we were currently talking to. Apparently we were the only three who knew about the two little love birds. 

"You all think you're so secretive. But it's our job to keep you safe, and so we pretty much know what's going on." The body guard named Steven told us after telling us a little about himself. He really was a nice guy.

"Yeah, we aren't exactly subtle." I laughed.

"Not you two certainly! Heck, from the moment you walked into dinner that first night, Elaine, I though Niall here was going to implode."

"Hey, it wasn’t that obvious! She just looked really good!" 

"Aw thanks Ni!" 

"we may need to come up with a better nickname." he joked.

"What you two need to do is get your soppiness out of here. Take your drinks you came over here for and scram. Besides, Harry's hair is looking a little dry over there.."

"You're right! Thanks Steven!"

We set our drink on the edge of the pool before jumping in almost on top of Harry, soaking him good once more. After some more splashing, a game of marco polo, and a impromptu jumping contest, we all decided to float on some rafts and have some more drinks. On my turn to get out and grab the next round of drinks, I thanked Steven for keeping an eye on things. Clearly he did a good job as no one had interrupted us. He said he really took pride in his job and then decided to inform me that I should just set the cooler near the pool and sneak out with Niall already. 

Not thinking this was a bad idea, I moved the cooler over, tossed everyone their new drink, and headed to the door as stealth as possible. Everyone was pretty relaxed and no one seemed to notice. Actually, I think Zayn may have been asleep.

Apparently Niall got the hint, because he was soon out the door as well.   
"I've got this, Steve tossed it to me as I was going." He said, holding up a bottle of bubbly.

"Nice. Apparently he has big plans for us. Who's room should we go to? Oh.. I don’t meant it like that. I just, we can go somewhere else if you want. I wouldn’t mind putting on something dry though."

"Well played there. I wouldn’t mind something dry either. How about we go to my room, you can just borrow something up there."

"Do you like having a different room every few nights?"

"It's alright. It has it’s benefits. If we stayed anywhere too long it would be a wreck, five guys can get pretty messy!"

"I can't even imagine. Actually, I probably can, but really, really don’t want to." We laughed as we made our way in before changing into dry clothes. Niall tossing me some shorts and a tee to borrow.


	12. Chapter 12

He came back out of the bathroom from changing himself as I was adjusting the tee. "Were you just sniffing my shirt?"

"What.. You smell good."

"You're too funny. Are you going to try sniffing me now?"

"Maybe I will!" I said before pulling him to me and making a show of sniffing him. The man was more intoxicating than I cared to admit, and I knew I would be at the point of no return if I kept it up. Stopping I asked which bed was actually his. He said they had a few separate rooms. He shared with Liam, but doubted he would be returning tonight anyway. 

"I don’t have any glasses up here, should I call room service or are you fine drinking out of the bottle?"  
"I'm not a huge drink fan, but, I'm certainly fine with just the bottle. Steven must have pretty big ideas, giving you the whole thing, it's practically still full!"

"Actually, I'm not big into it either so I don’t know why he did."

"I don’t think I need anything more to drink actually, though I think Jo would tell me to live in the moment right now."

"Funny that, I think liam would say the same thing" He said with a wink.

We laughed again. 

"I think I have laughed more in the few days I have been here that well… since I can remember" I told him, before he decided to add to the laugh cache and tickle me. 

Soon a tickle fight erupted and we were nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

It slowed suddenly as his eyes found mine, my lips met his. 

His hands stilled, one coming to rest on my stomach, the other my hip. My hands left upon his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his heart beat. 

I felt his hand move, questioningly lower, before just resting above the waistband of my.. his shorts.

"You know, the guys are going to think something happened in here. Alone with a bottle of booze and I am wearing your clothes after all. If we.. um, would that count as sleeping with someone on the first date?"

"They probably think that anyway. For some reason they are surprised it hasn’t happened yet. But, yeah. I haven't even taken you on a date yet! I promise that will change though, when you get back we can sneak out somewhere."

"I'm not so opposed to staying in.."

"Oh really?" he said and we laughed a little again. His hand moving lower this time. 

"Really." I declared, wiggling my hands on his chest. "You are so warm.. I feel so safe here. It is like nothing I've ever felt before. I wish I could just stay like this, here in your bed."

"Technically not my bed. Actually, I doubt I have an actual bed, I'd bet my parents turned it into some gym or something by now."

"Or a shrine. Maybe they could sell tickets." I joked, trying to keep things like, but sensing his longing under his joke. "You um, you miss it don't you? Home."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it really is like a family we've got here, the guys and all. And I see my family often enough, especially with skype and stuff. But it is weird have no place that really feels like home. Actually, I think I feel more at home right now with you in my arms than I've felt in a long time. I sort of wish it could be like this all the time too. Perfect, simple, like nothing else matters."

"Maybe if we pull the covers over our head time will just stop and we can live like this forever."

"Worth a shot." He said, before tugging the covers up over us. 

"I feel like I'm about to read past curfew." I told him, before realizing that’s not the sexiest thing to be saying.

"Do you usually tend to read with your hands slowly making their way under someone's shirt?"

"Never. Sorry" I laughed, "I really was trying to keep them atop it."

"Here, let me help." he said, before pulling the whole shirt over his head in one swift motion.

"Smooth." I said.

"Me or the shirt offing?"

"Offing. Haven't felt you up yet to know." 

"Always such a way with words." He joked back. 

"You know me. Now, I believe I have some scientific testing to attend to." I said, before placing my hands back on his chest. Moving them slowly across his sides at first.

"Smooth?" his voice hitched.

"Very." I said simply, my hands sliding a little higher now to the middle of his chest. I moved them to his clavicle before placing them lightly around his neck. Moving closer to him, my lips nearly capturing his ear as I spoke.

"I can't wait to be at your mercy" I whispered, nipping his ear as I continued to kiss my way down his neck. My hands moving lower before just resting on his nipples, his heart beating faster.

I paused near his jaw, capturing his lips before I whispered once more. "I can’t wait to scream your name." He held in a breath.

I kissed my way to the other ear quicker this time, nipping it first before whispering. "Niall, I can't wait to hear you when I kiss you here.." I said, pinching his nipples fleetingly before moving my hand lower over his shorts. "And here.." my hand resting on his inner thigh, intentionally missing the target. His hips bucked slighting and I heard him whimper, my hand just barely touching him now.

"Fuck!" His breath finally back. "Keep doing that and there won't be much to wait for!" He said, pressing himself against me before grabbing me and flipping me beneath him, the covers going every which way. He straddled over me before leaning down and kissing me, the heat clearly present. He slid his hands under my t-shirt before sliding it off over my head, the air feeling cold to my now exposed chest. He made quick work of making them warm as his mouth found them. Sucking first one nipple before moving to the other. His hands sliding lower and pushing the shorts from my frame. There was certainly nothing tentative about his touch now. 

"Please" was all I got out before his hand pushed lower. He traced circles as I bucked into him, sending his fingers straight into me. I felt wanton as I bucked and practically fucked myself beneath him, his erection now clearly felt through his shorts. "Take these off" I begged as I tugged at his shorts. 

Silently he pushed them off, sending both pair to the floor, before he kissed me once again. 

His hand never stopped moving as my own hand made its way to his newly exposed skin. 

My other hand made its way to his mouth, he sucked in a finger before planting a kiss and kissing his way down my arm and back to my breasts. I slid my hand between us, taking his prick and stroking him, still moist from his sucking. 

"I think I promised some kisses.." I reminded, gently tilting his head so our mouths could meet once again. 

"Next time." he said "Right now, I just want to be inside of you." he whispered, almost a question, against my cheek.

"I'm yours" I said, "please" leaving my lips now in strings, more rapid as he slid lower. Lining himself up before slowly pushing forward. We simultaneously gasped and lost breath before I pulled him closer. "More" I begged. "Fuck me Niall.. please." I begged.

He pulled out slightly before pushing back in once more, fully sheathing himself. "Fuck!" he cried. "feels so fucking good!"

"Harder, Niall.. Faster!" I begged as he pounded into me. All trepidations left behind. Our words entangling as he pulled me against him, tilting my body just right. Fuck! I felt my body begin to shake and thrust on it's own accord. My muscles clenching around him as I drew near. 

"Fuck!!" I screamed, "Going.. To.."   
"Going to finish!" he said in a yelled whisper, pushing harder into me. I saw black as I thrust against him, taking him further in. I felt him pulse against me before he gently bent to lay on my chest. 

"Fuck that was amazing." he said. 

"I think I blacked out at the end. Fuck." I laughed in pure bliss. 

"Best. Sex. Ever." he said. Lifting his head and kissing me once more. "I should probably move." He mostly mumbled.

"No rush, I'm still trying to believe that actually just happened." 

"Definitely happened. I assure you." he said, before moving on his back next to me and pulling me close to him for another kiss. "Not really the best post sex talk, but we should probably get cleaned up. Liam may not be coming back, but the other guys will probably be back soon."

"Right, good idea. Do you think I can take a quick shower?"

"Only if I can join you! Kidding.. Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. Ill get you a robe for after.

"That’s okay, I'll just put your shirt back on if that’s okay.. It like how it feels. 

"and smells." he joked.

"of course" I said, winking, running to the bathroom before I could say something stupid.   
After just moments under the hot water, I felt his arms slipping around my waist. "I thought you could use some help, got to hurry before the guys get here." he said.

"You just wanted to feel me up some more." I joked, letting him.

"You’re on to me. But, if I remember correctly, you were the one who just needed to feel me up."

"Right.. Not embarrassing at all."

"It's not. Actually, that was downright sexy. Any more things you just can't wait to do?" he smiled.

"Wouldn’t you like to know! Besides, I thought we were hurrying up before the guys get back."

"Sure sure.. Let's go then, I think we are rinsed off enough." We dried off and made our way back to his room, laughing as we tracked down our clothes. 

No sooner had we crawled back into the bed did we hear the guys rattling the key outside. A quick kiss as he pulled me close whispering "pretend to be asleep." I stayed wrapped in his arms, my head on his chest, as we listened.

From our door we could see Harry, Louis, and Zayn come stumbling in. Apparently they kept drinking because they were clearly pretty gone. Their exaggerated whispers slowly emerged from the laughter.

"Look at the little bastard, look so happy laying there."

"They look a little wet too.. I think they showered."

"We were swimming!"

"They left ages ago Haaaarrryy!"

"Ohhh yeahh. They totally shagged! 'bout bloody time too!"

"Guess they got over the go slow idea!"

"Crazy little love birds.."

"Do you think they know they are both totally in love with the other one yet?" 

At this, I peaked up at Niall. He blushed like mad and his eyes went huge as we made eye contact.

"Guess we do now you prat. You all gossip like little school girls!" interrupted Niall, sitting up.

"He is awake! You little sneak!" 

"Heyyy there Laney, nice shirt."

"Isn't it though?" I said "the shorts are pretty nice too" I laughed as we got up and went into the common room with them. Not surprised when Harry decided Niall needed a high five.

"Nice" I laughed as Niall came to stand next to me.

"What?" said Harry back. "We like you Laney. You make ol' Nialler here super happy. Besides, your crrraaazy cool. You should just come on the bus with us, then we wont have to see hiiim mope all the time, and Jo would love another girl around. Maybe her and Liam would just tell everyone they are fucking then. Since we all know anyway." he laughed with the rest of the guys as I sat there stunned. Surely is was just the alcohol talking, they couldn’t all think I'm alright enough to come on their bus..?

"Alright, Harry, I think it's time you went to bed before you spill anyone else's supposed secrets." Said Niall. "Take Louis with you, because we all know you'll need him to take care of you in the morning. Oh not like that! Come on guys.."

Eventually we were able to get them all off and settled into their beds before we go back into Nialls bed.

"Do you think I should go back to my room? What if Jo comes early in the morning for shopping?"

"Don’t worry about it, I'll take you back whenever Liam gets back here in the morning."

"Good thinking!"

"Why thank you my darling. Now, scootch your little booty on over here and kiss me."

"As you wish." I said before planting a big wet one on his face.

"Princess Bride!" 

"It's my favorite movie.."

"I know." he said smiling

"Oh right, creeper.. Way to ruin the moment."

"Would it help if I told you I love that movie too?"

"A little"

"Maybe more if I said something like… "That day she realized when he said 'as you wish' what he really meant was 'I love you.' and even more importantly was the day she realized that she truly love him too.." so pretty much, you were saying that you love me."

"Close enough! Kiss me?"

"As you wish."

We drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Feeling more warmth, safety, and happiness than ever. Both wishing that it could be like this all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

We awoke to the sound of Liam coming back into the room. We shared a few quick kisses before sitting up as he walked into their shared room. 

"Well this is new. Way to go guys, about time.."

"Thanks. By the way, everyone knows about you and Jo. Harry blabbed it last night when he got in. So Lou and Zayn know too. I guess they connected the dots.. Not like you were exactly subtle.."

"Whatever, took them long enough to figure it out! Speaking of Jo.. She is getting ready to go shopping with you Laney, so you might want to get ready. I'm not sure Nialls shirt counts as proper shopping day attire.."

"Right. Thanks Liam.. I had better get going then. See you guys later." a quick kiss and I was headed for the door. 

"Have fun shopping Laney!" said Niall.

"As you wish." I said with a wink and grin.

"As you wish." he said back simply. I saw his smile grow as I left, a very confused looking Liam just standing there. 

Shopping was brilliant with Jo! We went to so many places I can't even tell you the names! Places I had only ever dreamed of before… Prada, Hermes, you name it and we saw it! She told me that Dave had given her some company cash so we could get something. I felt a little bad, but ended up getting a new suitcase. After all, like Jo said, it would look much better for Nialls new girl to be seen with a great bag. Who cares what is inside, when LV is written all over it, right?!   
On our way back to the hotel, Jo asked me something that left me utterly speechless. She told me that she was usually one of the only girls on tour and tended to get pretty lonely. Said that she really got on with me, and thought it would be fun rooming together. It sounded brilliant! A slumber party everynight.. I would actually have a friend! 

"You can see if you like living the life of a tour girl." she said. "See how you get on once things are more settled."

The whole thing sounded amazing, a dream come true, but it was just so much. I told her I would have to think about it, and talk to Niall before I could let her know. I was just so grateful at such an offer.. It really felt great to have a friend.

When we got back to the hotel, Niall waited all of ten minutes before swooping in and taking me away. We ended up going and sitting on the roof for a small chat before dinner.

"So, Jo asked me to come room with her once I'm done with things in America…"

"Oh..really?" he said, a wink just hardly visible. "And what did you say?"

"That I would think about it. And talk to you. I'm really glad she asked, I feel like I have a real friend now, a few actually. But it seems like a big step.. you know?"

"You're silly. You know everyone loves you here! Okay, fine.. I love you! They just all like you a lot… but seriously, it's not THAT big of a step. It's not like WE will be sharing rooms.."

"Wellll.. Liam would be gone more, now that everyone knows. So it kind of means that.."

"You are one quick wit Laney. But hell, it's not like we are planning to get married soon, and who knows how long these tours and things will last. Might as well live it up, have fun, and do whatever we feel like! No pressure!"

"You are seriously always right. I don’t think I've ever felt so free in my life. I think I could get used to this." I said, smiling, before kissing him once again.

"And I know I could get used to this!" he joked after breaking the kiss. "Unfortunately, I think it's about time for dinner and you have to head out soon. Promise me you'll come back?"

"Promise." I said, our foreheads resting upon one another now. "Let's go before I start crying. I am so not looking forward to leaving to go back to that mess."

"Just remember, the sooner it is done, the sooner you are back here."

 

"Hell yeah!" I said, laughing to hide the tears. "See you tomorrow, then?" I joked before making my way down the stairs. Dave was waiting for me and after some quick hugs and a last goodbye kiss from Niall, I boarded the plane home. This time knowing the sights and smells would soon become my home, my life. I fell asleep on the plane, finally at peace, knowing I would only be gone for such a short time. Knowing that I had, finally, found a home.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in America, things were more than the usual mess. After a few weeks of bickering with the lawyers things were finally settled. I ended up just getting a small motel room for the time being, leaving plenty of time to sort things out inside my own head. My family apparently didn’t realize that I had been gone for the past week, and if they did nothing was said. His family decided to cut all ties once they found out the news so they were out. 

I thought hard about what to do. Do I get a new place or room with Jo? Was it too sudden to fall in love again, is this some weird sort of rebound? Was I really in love with him and was he really in love back? It can’t happen that fast right? After what was probably hours of endless circles of thought, I decided to just let go. To do what I wanted for once. Everything had fallen down around me and it was only I left to pick up the pieces. After all, he was the only thing on my mind daily. The reason I could lie in bed at night and smile to the ceiling.

I was oddly happy at being alone, at starting over. Somewhere deep down I knew I had a home, there was a place and a family calling me back. They had moved towns, moved rooms, but there was still a home there. Nothing mattered past that. I booked my flight and was on my way back home in little more than a month. I had only told Jo that I was coming back, and she helped me make the perfect secret plan.

My flight got in a tad past dinner time. As I pulled my new suitcase, the camera lights flashed. Liam and Jo were making their way toward me with a few cameras following them. The Bg's made quick work of it all and before things got too out of hand, we were back into the car. The new hotel soon visible in our front window. Still in a dreamy haze, I followed Liam and Jo out of the car. We snuck pretty well undetected through the back, making our way silently to the guys room. 

My heart was beating so hard it’s a wonder it didn’t simply beat out of my chest all together, or alert the others we were coming in the least. The haze lifted as Liam slid his key into the door. "Ready?" he asked with a smile before turning the knob.

The door was hardly opened before I felt my feet moving, me legs running to the man now jumping up from the corner seat.

"You're back!!" he shouted as my arms wrapped around his neck, my legs around his hips soon following. 

"I'm back!!" I hummed as his arms pulled me closer, guiding me to his room. Liam and Jo slipped out, the other guys already out for the night.

"I can't believe you are really here!" He said. "How did you get here? How did you even know where we are?"

"Jo.. " I said before kissing him again. Before I knew it we were back to his room, the simple name explaining everything. 

"I missed you so much." I told him as he peppered my face with kisses. 

"Thought about you every day." he said between kisses as he pulled me close. Holding me so tight. 

"I'm not going to vanish if you let go." I laughed.

"Not willing to risk it." he joked, holding me even tighter. "I still can't believe you are here! Is everything sorted then?"

"All sorted. I am officially homeless, not married, and pretty much family-less. So yeah.."

"Brilliant! Well, not the family part. But glad you are all settled then. And you're not homeless! Well, we can be homeless together anyway!"

We laughed ourselves silly rolling around his bed as tears fell from laughing so hard.

"I think there was press at the airport. What's going to happen with that?"

"Eh.. Don't worry about it, Dave will take care of it. Probably turn it for Harry again. Speaking of which, he is still with Lou, so we have to still keep things pretty secret. Sorry.."

"Are you kidding.. I feel so blessed to be here! I would hide out in your room all day if it meant getting to fall asleep in your arms at night!"

"you're funny Laney.. I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I said smiling so big my face hurt. "Are you supposed to be anywhere the rest of the night?"

"Nope. You?"

"'Course not. But I do have an idea.. We could go on a real date. Not like a restaurant or anything of course. But maybe some room service and candles? Jo said she would keep Liam in her room tonight, and the other guys don't know I'm here yet.."

"So we lock ourselves in this room for the next few hours and eat like kings. I like your style! Laney.. Would you go on a date with me?"

"Of course good sir! You order the food, I'm going to go get out of these airplane pants."

"Airplane pants.. Right. You okay with burgers? Or do you want some Lady and the Tramp style pasta?"

"Whatever you want, I trust you." I said, before heading to the bathroom to change and clean up a little.

By the time I got back in the room he was just sitting on the bed, staring into nothing. 

"What's up?" I asked, "everything okay?"

"I wish I could take you on a real date. Let you dress up like you did for that faux date with Harry."

"You know I don’t mind, just being here with you is more than enough. What's really up?"

"You.." He paused, grabbing my hand with his before continuing, "Do you know what you said when I asked what food to order?"

"I said just get whatever.."

"Yeah. You said you trust me. Seriously? I mean, I know it's just food. And even if you haven't had more than an airplane peanut all day.."

"Well, I do trust you. And MORE than just with food you goose. You do realize I am planning to room with Jo until you all kick me out? And not just because I don’t have a home elsewhere. It sounds dumb, and maybe a little bit cliché.. But you are my home now Niall. Where you are, that is where I want to be. Of course I trust you!"

The look on his face, combined with the fact he looked like he may hyperventilate any moment was more than adorable. 

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked after the stunned silence.

"Well.. I just figured it would take a while.. I mean, being some pop star or whatever. Like you would think I'm some playboy and this happens all the time or something.."

"Should I think that?"

"Not at all! I just.."

"Do you trust me?"

"I.. Of course! You left everything to be with me! Blimey! I love you!"

"See.. It's like that."

"Brilliant! We aren't going to kick you out by the way. I'm afraid you are stuck now. I think Jo is attached now too, I hope you like shopping and nail polish!"

"I think I could get used to it real fast! But um, what should I do for money around here?"

"Well…" he joked, glancing down at himself. "Kidding. Actually, I was talking to Dave and he was going to hire a new photographer. It's not an instant in, but he said he would love to see your stuff. I mean, we saw a lot of your stuff online and it was all brilliant. And since you'll be with us anyway…"

"Have I mentioned that I love you lately? You really did that for me?"

"Knew you wouldn’t just want a hand out.."

As I went to kiss the wonderful man in front of me, the room service was knocking.

He went to get the door and I stayed in his room. They were used to sending up more than one plate, no need to cause a riot when they realized a strange girl was in the rooms too.

When he came back, I was speechless. The tray had more than just some burgers. There was an ice bucket with some wine simply surrounded by candles of varying sizes. It was absolutely stunning. Apparently he had asked for more than just burgers.

"I feel a little underdressed for this event." I said, glancing at my measly pajama pants and tee. 

"Actually, you may be a little over dressed."

"Eh.. As you wish!" I said before whipping things off, displaying my lacey underthings.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said, pulling me close and kissing me with fever.

"Foods getting cold" I mumbled against his mouth."

"Right.." 

He uncorked the wine and we set to work on our burgers.

"Happy first date!" I said eventually, wanting to explain my choice in attire.

"I'll say! Dare I ask what happens on the second date?"

"You get the remote?"

"to..?"

"vibrating panties? Haha.. Kidding!"

"It's out there now! You SO have to do that!!"

We joked and finished our meal, falling asleep long after the candles had burned themselves out.

"I still can't believe you are here." he said when I finally woke up.

"You're not the only one." I agreed moving in closer. "Do the guys know yet?"

"Oh! No. I guess we should go tell them. Unless.." A calculating look on his face and a grin I knew I couldn’t say no to told me I was in for some trouble. "You could put on my clothes and just go out like you are getting in the shower and ready for the day. See how long it takes them to notice."

"Sure! Wait.. What about my hair? That is sort of a dead give away.."

He pulled a beanie on my head and I slid on his shorts and tee. He stood in the crack of the door as I made my way to the bathroom. I gave a quick head nod to the guys before picking up speed just a tad.

"Morning Niall!" grumbled a sleepy Zayn and Louis together. 

"Hold up!" said Harry. Leave it to him to figure things out. "Room service wanted their cart back when they come with breakfast." 

A laugh from the door frame broke our act as I hit the threshold of the bathroom. 

"Hey! Laney's here!!" said some slightly more awake voices before some arms were wrapped around me. Welcome backs were shared all around before I managed to get an actual shower. 

"Looks like Jo is going to be out of a job soon, you look great!" Said Harry

"Thanks! I think I might need some lessons from Brandon though, make-up is still a bit of a task!"

"Eh… you don't need it. But I'm sure he wouldn’t mind teaching you some stuff!"

"Great. Hey, what are you guys doing today. Jo said you had a few hours for breakfast before going somewhere else?"

"Yep. On to the next town. I think it's Glasgow."


	15. Chapter 15

Things went pretty smooth. For about the first week. 

By the end of the week things had turned rather sour. The press had printed the photo of me at the airport along with another (rather unflattering) one of me getting onto the tour bus. There was all sort of speculations to go along with them. But mostly a pretty harsh and mostly fictions article of who I supposedly was. Apparently, while the show we filmed had aired weeks before, people were only now interested in finding out more as it seemed I was around to stay. 

They even went so far as to interview the stupid ex husband. He of course loved it, and ended up looking like a victim. Dave helped me release a simple statement to clear that bit up but I still vowed to cut things off with the pig forever. 

"I wish they would all just shove off!" I said, as we drove to the next town. "I'm sorry, I should just shut up now. Probably take a picture or something."

"No, Laney. It's not cool what they are doing to you. Smearing your name like that." Said Harry.

"Yeah, they really don't need to be exposing all your stuff!" Louis agreed.

"Most of it's not even true!" Said Zayn and Perri together.

"We all know it's so. They don’t even know why you are here. If they have a problem with it they can just bugger off." said Niall, pulling me tighter still. "We told them you are the new photographer. And they still think you and Harry are together. There isn’t much more we can do. They will forget about it eventually. We know the truth, that's what counts."

"I don’t know, I sort of like the story where you are an American gold digger who is preying on us all." joked Harry.

"Naw, the one where you were a drug dealer was better. The part where you kicked your ex out and took everything was a great addition.." piped in Zayn, followed by Perri. "Yeah, my favorite part is still how you tried selling drugs to Harry before realizing who he was, then you seduced him into getting the date!"

The laughter still covered some tears, but the jokes were starting to help. "It really makes them sound absurd why you put it all like that!" I said.

"It is absurd! Absolute rubbish, all of it. Don’t you think on it for a minute, Laney."

"Thanks, Per, really, that means a lot. You guys.. I don’t know how you put up with this stuff all the bloody time!"

"You are still cute when you talk all Brit. But.. I guess we just try to ignore it. Some good comes with it too." Assured Niall. "For instance.. There was a brilliant photo of you bending over the other day. May have to hang that one up!" he joked, sending everyone into a laughing fit once more before he kissed me again.

"Oh get a room you two! Haven't you got that out of your system, it's been weeks!"

"Oi! Shove off.." quipped back Niall's, before pulling me into another kiss.

I lay on the bench, my face in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

" 's nice." I mumbled, looking up to him. "your eyes are pretty." I said before thinking. 

"You're pretty." He said, without missing a beat. The smile on his lips not mocking in the slightest. 

"Glad to see your feeling better about all this, but seriously you two… go get a room!" joked Harry before playfully pushing Niall. 

Niall did a little dance wiggle around Harry before we obliged and headed to the back, squeezing together in his little bed bunk. 

"I like squeezing in here with you, it feels safe." I told him, trying not to cry.

"You don’t have to be brave all the time Laney, it's okay to cry."

"It’s that obvious then? Sorry I'm not strong like you guys.."

"Don’t.. We’ve just had more time to get used to it. I just wish I could make it all go away for you."

"It's okay.. Really. It has to stop sometime. And either way.. It's totally worth it!"

"You are something else Laney. I think the tabloids left something out though.."

"What would that be?" I asked, a little confused.

"How much I love you of course!" he said, planting a kiss on my forehead before my lips.

"I love you too, you know!" I said, feeling more relieved as he kissed the few escapee tears away. 

"At least they aren't saying I'm pregnant yet! I mean.. Hasn't Jennifer Anniston been pregnant like 10 different times this year alone? It's only a matter of time!" I laughed.

"You should stick your tummy out next time the press is creeping around! Give them something to really talk about!" He was laughing too.

We laughed so hard the other guys eventually came in. Sharing our new discovery with them we laughed ourselves into tears before hitting the hay.


	16. Chapter 16

The week went by, a little slower, the press still hard to ignore. It still seemed so weird that they would want anything to do with me. Even the people that were fans of the band was critical. Apparently they had been taking notes from my family, because in no way was I considered good enough. Most nights I ended up falling asleep in Niall's bunk, falling asleep as he stroked my back or hair or whatever he could reach in the small space. The few nights we stayed in a hotel I stayed with Jo, chatting like school girls until the wee morning. She really was becoming someone I considered a great friend, maybe even a sister. 

We finally got to one of the smaller towns, and could risk staying in the room together. Liam and I decided to swap rooms after things quieted down, Steve even agreed to help get us back and forth. It was a smaller hotel this time, so the guys were doubled up to rooms instead of a suite. I was a little nervous since it would've been the first time we were really alone since the first time we um.. Did stuff. But I was also a little more than excited. Jo helped me pick out the perfect little dress and accessories before I headed off.

As I knocked on the door, my blood froze, I felt so nervous it was ridiculous!

As it opened I almost fainted, Niall was dressed up in a suit.

"Hey" he said, a smile lighting up his face, his eyes aglow.

"Hi.." 

"Elaine.. Would you do the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Of course I would.. But when?"

"How does now sound?"

"Brilliant!!"

"Great. Care to follow me then?" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the room, shutting the door behind us.

The world stopped as I looked around. Candles were spread all around, lighting up the whole room. The small table in the middle was glowing in the light. The tablecloth and setting for two simply basking in the delight of it all. So simple and still so stunning.

"Sorry it's nothing more.." He said barely above a whisper.

"It.. It's perfect. Perfect." I said, still in awe.

"Your face looks like when you first saw our suite, the day we first met.." 

"That was a good day!" I said, practically humming with joy.

"Best day ever." He agreed, kissing me as he pushed my chair toward the table.

"This is so exciting! You really didn’t have to go through all the trouble though! Won’t the hotel ask questions?"

"Room service knows there are two of us staying in the room.. They just don’t know what two.. So dinner orders weren't weird. I didn’t get wine or anything, but if you want to, I could.."

"No.. I want to remember every moment of this!" 

"Brilliant!"

"What about all the candles.. And the flowers?" I asked, noticing the beautiful arrangement near the bedside table.

"Liam and Steve helped with the candles. And Jo picked the flowers up this afternoon while you were taking pictures at practice.. So.."

"She knew! You guys are so sneaky! I can't believe you did all this for me! It's so beautiful.. Thank you.. So much!" I said, still a little stunned. 

"You deserve it! Let's eat shall we, don’t know about you, but I'm starved!"

We ate and chatted about everything from the town to the latest news. Things so simple and light it was easy to forget we were in a hotel room somewhere. 

"I have got to be the luckiest girl on the planet. In the whole universe even!" I said as we set the food cart out the door. "I just had a perfect date with the man I love, and instead of going to an empty home I get to fall asleep in your arms. If I die tomorrow, I'd die happy."

"I love that about you Laney! Most girls would be mad it wasn’t in some fancy restaurant where the world could see but you think it's the best thing ever. I wish I could tell everyone how amazing you are! No, actually, I am glad I get to keep you! My little secret!"

"Ohh.. Scandalous!" I laughed, melting into his kiss and his arms. 

"Actually.. I have one more thing planned.. It would have to be a secret too, for you anyway. The guys are all in on it too. You don’t have to do it id you don’t want to. I mean, it's kind of a big deal…"

"Ni.. What are you talking about? You are kind of scaring me here.."

"Still need a new nickname.. But um.. I was thinking, well. You know how all the guys have tattoos? They have been convincing me to get one for a long time. Since they started really. And I um.. thought maybe we could all go together. We were all talking last night.. that maybe it would be cool to get some together. With you, of course. Even Jo said she would come! A few of the guys already have some that match, so we could get one to match that. Or we can get something different…"

"A phoenix." I whispered. 

"What?" 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you? Because it is a lot.. Like a lot a lot! But um, a phoenix. I think I want a little phoenix. This whole thing, it's like starting over. What better way to remember how strong I can be, from the ashes.. I mean, I still cant believe I am here, with the love of my life, and happier than I ever imagined. Even on days with crummy press this is more perfect than I could've ever dreamt. I'm blown away that you guys would even want to do something like this, with me of all people…"

"Of course we would Laney.. We love you! I love you!! And I think a phoenix is a great idea! The guys will be so happy! I don’t know what they were going to get, or who was even going to get one. I think they all wanted to see if I would cry like a little wuss when I got one."

"They do have a lot already! It's kind of surprising that you don’t have one actually. Are you sure that you want to do this? What are you going to get anyway?"

"I'm sure! Actually.. I was thinking a dragon.. Not like a weird one, just a little one, a shadow maybe. They are known for guarding treasure though.. And I feel like I have the greatest treasure ever. I have the best friends, the best job, and the best girl. What more could I ask for?"

"You do know that that is like a ying yang thing with the phoenix, right? Like it means power or something.. I guess I'm not really sure.."

"Yeah.. Kind of weird. Perfect really! I mean, I wanted it before, ask the guys, I told them last night! But now you saying phoenix.. It’s just meant to be!" 

We laughed and plotted as we snuck our way to Jo's room where everyone was waiting. 

"I heard you all convinced Niall here to get a tattoo?" I said once we got in.

"Yeah, about time too! You guys ready? I think we had an appointment at the shop in about an hour."

"Brilliant! Lets go!"

Once to the shop, things got more real. Harry and Louis went first, adding who knows what to their menagerie of ink already there. Niall and I went with a different artist as the others started theirs. Zayn and Perri were next, we watched from afar as they got matching hearts. Liam and Jo getting the same.

"I just realized, we are all here, together. And we are all together. I mean, everyone is in love.." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Sort of beautiful, right?" said Perri, now nearer to me. "Glad to have you here too, it's nice to see Niall happy for once!"

"Yeah! Thanks for not dashing out the first chance you got on our date!" Harry laughed, having made his way over too. 

"We are all just glad you won that silly contest, Laney!" agreed Louis. "What are you getting anyway?"

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Niall laughed and winked.

"I'm getting his name.. On my shoulder though, since he wouldn’t let me get it across me bum!" A few people laughed as I winked to Niall.

"Yep.. I'm getting the same.. And you'll just have to see what I'm getting on my bum!" he said. Hardly containing a laugh as everyone stood pretty much frozen. We let them suffer just a little longer before Niall broke their silence. "We are kidding you guys! I'm getting a dragon.. "

Nice and manly was mixed with sweet, way better, and thank goodness comments of review before Jo asked what if I was getting the same.

"Nope.. I'm getting a phoenix. I thought it was perfect, what with the ashes and.." The tattoo artist stopped me to let me know it was finished. Glad the gang had come to distract me on the last parts as it got pretty rough.

"Well lets see them then! Said Harry, as Niall had finished his too.

Together we stood, shoulder to shoulder, to show everyone the new ink. The were quiet. That was good right? We moved over to the mirror and looked for ourselves. Two silhouettes now adorned our shoulders. His on the left and mine the right.   
As we stood together, it was clear they were meant to be viewed together. The two creatures forming a circle, their tales and heads looking like they could intertwine at any moment. 

"It's beautiful you guys!"

"Perfect!" 

I stood in awe for a minute before Niall pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"I don’t want to push our luck and kiss you for real." he whispered. "But.. Liam said he is staying with Jo tonight.. So rain check.."

"Rain checks are good.." I hummed with happiness. Unable to contain my smile as we thanked the artists once more and left. 

We snuck in the back way to the hotel, glad we were able to have the whole thing happen sans paparazzi. Everyone came up to the room with us and we chilled a little before they all spilt and when their own ways. 

"So.. I think we were in the middle of a proper first date." Said Niall once everyone had left. 

"And I think there was a rain check to be cashed."

"Right you are darling!" He said before pulling me against the door with him.

"Speaking of rain checks.." I said, as I slid down his body. "I believe I promised some kisses a while back.. And I'm not one to let a promise go.." I said as I slid my hands down, undoing his pants before sliding them down. His enthusiasm was evident now as I took him into my mouth. Starting slow with the tip and working my way down. Starting over and peppering kiss all over before continuing. His muffled moans were all I heard as he tried to not buck wildly into my face. Looking up into his eyes enveloped him in my mouth once more, my hands taking what my mouth couldn’t. One last buck of his hips and I knew he was getting close. I kissed my way back up his body, my hands removing his shirt slowly as I went. Lifting his shirt over his head I was greeted with hungry eyes as it finally landed to the floor. 

"Bed. Now." was all he said before pushing me backwards. Stopping when we got close to take off my own dress. 

"This is going to be fun. Our shoulders can’t really hit the bed too rough.." I said as he carefully slid the dress over my head. 

"I guess we will just have to get creative.." He said before capturing my lips with his. His hands pulling me against him. 

After a little experimenting, we managed to make things work and made love before falling asleep wrapped up in one another's arms. Well, after we had some ice cream!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning we got up early and got back on the bus, ready to make our way to the next town. The next group of paparazzi and fans trying to get a glimpse of something more. 

A few days passed seemingly well, things went on, songs were sung. But, as per usual, things had to change some time. It seemed that rough change came in the form of a phone call one Tuesday night. The guys were just finishing up a show, Jo and I were backstage taking some photos, and my cell was unmistakably ringing in my pocket. I picked it up, shocked to see that it was my mother. Mistake number one.

She promptly went on to inform me that she saw what the news was saying about me, that even her friends were starting to talk about it now. "They think you're the new Yoko, some slut trying to start a mess. I just can’t have that. Your ex was here the other day, poor guy is a wreck. Getting harassed at work for all that you did to him." 

"But mom.. " I tried to explain.

"How can you live with yourself Elaine? We raised you better than this! I know there is no way you are ACTUALLY with someone famous. So whatever you are trying to cover up, whatever you’ve gotten yourself into, do not expect us to bail you out. You have gone to far this time, you're on your own now." 

With a click I knew there was no explaining to be done. Not that it had really mattered, there was no convincing them otherwise once set. They knew everything, after all. 

I stood a second, just staring at the phone in my hands. Had that really just happened? I felt my back hit the wall behind me, the coolness against me as I slid down to the floor. Sinking in upon myself as the tears fell. So that's that then. 

"Laney. Elaine! What's wrong! Who was that?" Said Jo, a little frantic now. How long had she been there, shaking my shoulders now. 

"Nothing. It.. it’s nothing." I tried. Hardly getting it out before the tears broke into my speech. 

"Laney.. " She sighed, just holding me for a while. Thoughts seemed so hard as I sat there. Nothing was making sense, why was it so hard to accept? It's not like they were there for me before. And what, now they were on HIS side. That bastard! 

"I want to know what the press is saying in America. I need to know Jo. I need to see what they are seeing." Was the first thing I said. The determination in my voice a little shocking, motivating as I stood. 

"Laney. What happened?" 

I told her everything I had just heard, every word heavier than the last as it left my lips. "They are on his side, Jo. They didn’t even like him when we were married! Now they think he is some victim!"

"So, what…they are writing you off now because of what he is saying? Because of what her friends are saying? Laney, this is crazy!"

"It's not much different I suppose. I mean, I was the one who tried to keep things going, made any effort to see them. What's the difference now? I just don’t have to try anymore. Maybe it's better. Not like things were great before.."

"But they are your family.."

"Family loves you, family has your back. Maybe they didn’t get the memo.. But I don’t think they have ever been my family. Hell, you guys have been more of a family to me.."  
"We are your family, silly girl. Now, are you sure you want to see the US stuff? I think Dave has a lot of it. We can fill the guys in later, yeah?"

"Yeah, later.. Lets just get this over with.. I cant imagine what made them so mad."

Dave was pretty nice about it, letting us look with out making a fuss. A little concerned though as he handed the pile to Jolene. Too nervous to look, I had her take a peek. 

"Laney, there isn't much different here than what we already have seen. Actually, most of it seems more tame. I don’t know what could've got them so worked up."

"They just don’t think I could be here for something good. That I could be something good." I skimmed through the pile, knowing she was right. None of the articles had even made front page. Whatever got her mad, it wasn't this. "Well, I think you are right, Jo, it's not this stuff. They love attention, maybe they are just mad because it's happening because of me. I was never good enough for them before, so why should things change now?"

"It doesn’t look like we are going to find out from this. We can’t know what people are saying, what your ex is saying.. But we do know the truth. We know you are a good person, so screw it! If that can't see that, then maybe they don’t deserve to have you in their life right now anyway. Their loss!"

"Yeah.. I guess. Thanks Jo. Really, I cant thank you enough! I don’t know what I would've done without you."

"Cried yourself silly until Niall came and rescued you, I imagine. Speaking of, want to wait on the bus for them to finish up? We are driving again tonight, so they are bound to return some time."

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks again Jo.."

"Don’t think on it, lets go then.."

We didn’t have to wait long before the screaming getting louder informed us the guys were getting closer. I snapped a quick picture of them all jumping onto the bus, something I did now out of habit. Their post concert high was so beautiful it practically begged to be captured, to be recorded and remembered forever. 

It didn’t take long before Niall was sitting close, the look in my eyes hardly hiding the inner turmoil.

"You guys will never believe who called.." Said Jo, thankfully waiting for the guys to calm down a little as the bus rolled on. She told them all what happened. The words of my mother sounding cold and bitter from her lips, no matter how hollow. 

The guys all agreed what it was utter rubbish and to not let it get to me. To lose no sleep over the matter. But it was easier said than done, right? 

Niall sat stunned, still not saying anything, frozen to his just seconds after Jo had started to speak. I stared at him, sad to have been the reason his smile had faded. 

"I'm so sorry, Niall.. All of you guys. I didn’t mean to bring you down. I hate that this happened. I am so sorry to ruin what people might be thinking of you. I.."

"Shut up Laney." was the first thing to slip the pressed lips of the man next to me, hardly above a whisper. "None of this is your fault. None of it. Hear me? They are stupid. They can all sod off. Jo is right, it’s their loss and that is all there is to it. You have a family with us and nothing they say is going to change that. Nothing. I fucking love you Laney, and if they hurt you again, hanging up the phone isn't going to save their sorry arses. Got it?"

The bus was silent. The tears from my eyes hardly the only ones falling in that moment. 

"Got it" was all I managed to choke out. My lips on his saying more then words could. 

"So um.. Do you guys want to make some popcorn and watch movies tonight? There's this one I've been dying to see.." said Harry after things seemed to get back to normal. Apparently everyone felt that Niall's words were the end, something I was more than happy to agree with. 

"I'm game!" I said "actually, there is nothing more I would rather do, surrounded by the people I love most. So, what movie did you have in mind?"

We ended up having a scary movie marathon. Snuggling together as we watched The Strangers, I knew I was protected and loved beyond belief. We gasped, spilled or tossed more popcorn than we ate, and screamed enough to make the bus driver confused. Eventually we rolled into the next town, all thoughts of terrible phone calls left behind. All thoughts of my new, real, family ever present; no matter how weird we appeared at times!

The press seemed to let go too. Sometimes things would surface about the weird dynamics of the group. Occasionally speculation of Harry and Louis would rise again, but it was always quickly put to sleep. The word got around that I was their photographer, and once a few press photos of me actually taking photos got out, they pretty much forgot I existed.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks went by, and soon a few months had passed, and before I knew it their tour was coming to an end. 

"It's had to believe that it’s been almost a year since we’ve met." I said when we were on one of our last bus rides for the season. Everyone agreeing before I continued. "I, actually, I have something for you guys.. It’s not finished, but well… I'll just go get it, yeah?"

I pulled my laptop in, nervous as I set it up with the screen to show them all. "So.. I've been working on this for a while. I mean, I know you have the movies and stuff. I just thought you guys would want something to look back on.." The images on the screen were showing up now as they looked on, a little confused.

"It's a book, like those coffee table sorts. It's from your tour. It’s a few photos a day capturing all the beautiful stuff that sort of gets over looked. Like the sun rise, the faces when we get somewhere new.."

"The look on our faces when we first finish a show? You sneaky little dog, Laney! It's wonderful!"

"Laney.. This is really stunning! You took all these?" said Zayn, smiling as he looked on.

"Heh.. Yeah. I um, you guys were busy a lot with tour stuff. I was looking at my photos of when I first got here, it was all so beautiful. It felt touristy at first, but I just wanted to remember it forever. It turned it something more later on.. I just felt like I wanted to share how good it made me feel.."

"It’s beautiful!" Agreed a few of the others. "I remember some of this stuff!" They laughed on as the pages went.

"Anyway, there is still another stop so it's not quite done. But I thought now would be a good time to show you all. I just wanted to let you know how much you all mean to me. And I'm going to stop before I start crying now." I joked, before hugging them all. 

"Hey Laney, what would you say about having this published? I mean, nothing in it is really incriminating to any of us. So what if we made it like a special fan book sort of thing?"

"You really think that would go over? I mean, I would love to contribute something other than a few press photos for you guys.."

"Of course Laney.. We can show Dave tomorrow, he will love it!" 

We sat for a while, stunned at just how much was forgotten along the way. The photos of a simple building filling the bus with laughter. The bus pulled into the final hotel of the trip as we finished up. We shuffled out, well into the night now, as we quietly made our way to the designated rooms.

"So what happens now tha.." I started to ask Niall, before he shoved me against the door, locking it as it snapped shut behind me.

He took my mouth with his, the desperation clearly evident. "You are amazing" he said, in between kisses, lifting my legs around his hips. "Shirt, off now" He said, lifting it over my head before kissing his way around my chest and back to my lips. Hardly giving me a chance to breathe before our pants were landing on the ground.

"Need you, now!" He said as he kissed me once more, before I felt him pulling me against him. 

"Fuck!" I screamed, bucking against him, pushing him into me as my legs pulled him closer yet. A moan escaped my lips as his hands pulled my bum up and toward him, only to be kissed quiet as thrust again, pulling me closer to him. 

"Not going to last" He whispered against my cheek, pounding me against the door, using it as leverage as he held my hands trapped above my head in one of his hands. 

Throwing my head back against the door, I felt myself lose control, my hips moving of their own accord against him. Before long we were both screaming then sliding down the door in a lump. 

"Fuck." was the first thing he said, after breath was caught.

"Yeah."

"That was.. wow."

"Fantasy fulfilled?" I asked, wondering what he could be thinking now.

"More than. But that is a little embarrassing that you remember."

"I'm sure you remember mine. So we are even."

"Not quite, yours still hasn’t happened." He said, a glint in his eyes evident. "Your book was beautiful by the way, I loved seeing the world through your eyes. Thank you, for letting me. You really do take some stunning photos! I don’t know when you got some of them though, you are so sneaky! That one of Harry and Louis fake sumo wrestling is hilarious, I cant believe you got that!" he laughed.

"Thanks for changing the subject!" I laughed too, actually a little glad.

"Maybe I was just delaying you.."

"Delaying for what?"

"For this!" he said, laughing some more as he scooped me up off the floor. Tossing me onto the bed before he grabbed his suitcase and dug around a little bit.. "lets see.. Ah ha! This should do it.." Before I knew it my hands were tied above my head in his scarf and he was attaching it to the head of the bed. His tie was being wrapped around my eyes, blocking my view from what was to happen next. He kissed his way lower, our clothes still tossed by the door. Before I knew it my feet were tied as well, a silky material securing them to the foot board.

"What a wanton picture I must make" I said, clearly intrigued with where this was going.

"Absolutely perfect. Might have to make my own little book.." He said, working his way back up my body.

"You wouldn’t!" I said.. A little nervous as I couldn’t see what was to come. 

"Naw, paparazzi would kill for something like that though. But you are all mine, and I think I will have no problem remembering what I am about to do to you.." He said, the grin on his face evident in his voice. 

He moved swiftly, the bed dipping next to me as he moved. I felt his fingers first, hardly touching me as he drug them over my skin. It felt like they were everywhere before his tongue was joining in. 

"OH! Niall!" I yelled, unable to hold back.

"Shh… don’t want to wake up the hotel. Do I have to gag you too?"

"Fuck! You’re fault!" I said between gasps, bucking against his hand as it moved lower, pleading he would just fuck me already, but knowing he would just keep teasing. 

His hands moved faster now as I rutted and pulled against the bindings. Moving as little as they would allow me, trying to press myself against him. Shamelessly pushing, though it was never enough, I need him.

"Need you, need you to fuck me." I gritted out, his hands stilling now. "No, don’t stop!" I pleaded. Helpless and blind against him. 

I felt his legs straddle mine, just close enough to not be touching. His legs finally moving closer, his hips meeting mine as he bent in to kiss me. Licking slowly across my lips before consuming them. Quickly moving on as he whispered and nipped at my ear. "I'm going to make you scream Laney. This whole place is going to hear you. Would you like that Laney.. The whole place to hear you? To hear just how wanton you sound begging me to let you cum?"

He moved now, just barely touching me as the ties kept be from closing the distance I craved so desperately. His fingers trailed over me once more as I bucked against him, coming yet wanting more, wanting it to never end. "Fuck me, please, NIALL!!" I screamed his name as he edged closer. MY words quickly turned into mumbled pleading as I felt him finally fill me once more, filling what had felt like a void just moments ago. 

"Ready, Laney?" He said, before pulling almost all of the way out then pushing back in harder then before, giving me no chance to respond or beg for more.

"faster!" I pleaded, begged, as he moved slowly against me. Knowing he could last longer now since our little door adventure, knowing he was just playing with me now. Not even wanting to think the picture I made for him, bucking and keening under him, tied to the bed as he fucked me for the second time that night. 

"My goodness Laney, you are so beautiful" he said as if hearing my thoughts. "So fucking lucky.." he mumbled, before he lost himself in the moment. His hips meeting mine, faster by the moment. Harder, Deeper, he pressed on as I screamed under him. The restraints preventing me from moving more, the desire burning and making it all that much more intense. 

"I want to see you" I said, barely above a whisper. He heard my plea and slid the makeshift blindfold off. The lights stinging slightly before he kissed me once more. 

"Love you so much" I mumbled out, my body melted against the bed as I bucked one last time against him. Feeling him press into me one last time before collapsing onto me. "That was so fucking sexy, when you talk.. My goodness! What you do to me Niall, it’s crazy!" 

"I don’t know what came over me.." He mumbled, seemingly a little embarrassed now.

"I am definitely NOT complaining.. I think it's pretty clear I enjoyed that.."

"Better than the fantasy than?"

"Ha! I think I just finished three times in less than an hour. So yeah.. Better that better!!"

"THREE?"

"Oh.. Yeah, um.. When you were talking.. "

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Maybe test it out, see how I can get you going on the bus!" kissing me before rolling off and undoing my ties. 

"You're a little perv, you know that riight?" My words melting as he kissed and massaged my ankles as they were released before doing the same with my wrists. 

"You just bring out the best in me!" He joked. "You up for a quick shower?"

"Sure.. Let’s go then. You might have to hold me up, I feel like I cant move for days!" we both laughed now, making our way to the shower. 

Minutes later we were slightly more clean as we left the bathroom.   
"Well.. I don’t know about you.. But I don’t feel like finding clothes in this mess!" said Niall, before jumping into the bed completely starkers. 

Feeling like I could fall over at any minute still, I quickly made my way to him and snuggled against his side. A whispered "I love you" was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

A shouted "SHOOT!!" was what awoke me. Or was it the naked Niall leaping from the bed as he screamed? 

"Laney! Get up.. We were supposed to be at breakfast ten minutes ago, and then we have the last rehearsal!"

I shot up and started to search for some clothes, grabbing the first things I could find. "I can't believe you slept past breakfast!" I laughed, knowing he was usually the first one there. 

"Well, I think we should wait an extra minute for you to change shirts.." He laughed. I looked at my shirt and realized it was his from yesterday, ripped from the pocket down. 

"Right!" I said, slipping on a simple tee and heading to the door. Getting swept up in a kiss before we managed to make it to breakfast. Where, of course, everyone was already eating away. 

"OH MY GOODNESS!" said Harry, first.

"You two look completely disheveled!" said Louis, laughing into his eggs.

They all laughed before Liam spoke up. "We figured you had died or something. I guess that solves two mysteries though.."

Oh no.. "Two?" I dared ask.

"Well.. You’re not dead since you're here. And.. Now we know who was screaming last night!" he laughed out, all the guys joining him.

"Kill me now.." I said, hiding my face in Niall's chest.

"Eh.. Embrace it Laney.. We can just be loud and proud!" he shrugged, joining the others in laughter before ordering two of his usual servings of breakfast. 

"Guess you earned that breakfast there, Niall!" Said Dave as he came in. Great so even he knew! He high fived Niall as Jo and I laughed at the men's ridiculous antics. 

"So, are you two going to tell people now or what? I mean.. The tour is done after today."

"Well, we didn’t really have a chance to talk about it last night.." I mumbled out, a bit embarrassed.

"Can't imagine why!" said the laughing chorus around us. Before long we were all in tears, enjoying our last breakfast together of the tour, and remembering some of our favorite moments.

The guys told Dave about the book and he seemed to really like the idea. Said it would be a good thing to release to get people excited about the next tour. They figured it would be a few months before the next album would come out, so maybe they could do some kind of package. 

"It is still crazy how fast paced your schedule is! You guys never stop!"

"Ignoring all the possible innuendos in that.." laughed Liam.. "Yeah, we love every minute of it though! So.. Do you guys want to do the same thing that we did after last tour or something new?"

"Actually.. About that.." Started Louis. "Harry and I were thinking. We um, I might stay with Harry.. Like, not really hide it anymore.."

After the stunned silence people were quick to congratulate them on the decision and assure them of the support all around. Dave even said he would keep up on press and do his best to keep a positive spin on it. He did suggest they release something before the press got wind of it though, since that usually kept things cleaner. 

"Well, what if Laney and I did a story with them.. I mean, Jo and Liam are pretty much common knowledge now and no one really cares. So, what if we twisted it to be that Harry helped me find true love or something like that?"

"Brilliant!" said Dave.. "Actually, what if you guys just put something in the end of Laney's book?"


	19. Chapter 19

We worked on the book together, finishing it up with a story that read like a fairy tale. The press absolutely ate it up and things went over pretty well. Most people took the 'we knew we were right' attitude, so that kept things lighter. A few people had issues, but it seemed keeping their focus on Niall and I helped. We tried to be seen more, since it kept the light off of Harry and Louis. 

The second week of being off tour, Niall and I went on a proper date. We went to a real restaurant, in public. Where we dressed up and everything! At the end of the evening, we were having so much fun out that we decided to go to the local pub around the corner. 

Niall decided to do a little impromptu performance for the people there, and sang a few songs on their little stage in the corner. After he was done, he asked me to come up there with him. Not sure what was happening, I slowly made my way to him. I pretty much blacked out as he spoke, his words dying on my ears as I stared in aw at him.   
"So, Elaine, what do you say.. Will you marry me?"

A pin could've been heard dropping in the stunned pub, before my jumping into his arms and screaming yes repeatedly broke the silence.

As I looked up from his arms, wiping the tears of joy from my eyes, I realized that the whole gang was there too. When did that happen?

"You planned this!" I said, not even a question as I kissed him again.

He slid the beautiful and simple ring on my finger, fitting perfect in more ways than one.

Laughter rang out as the celebration grew, drinks all around and everyone was in bliss as we celebrated late into the night.

 

With the release of the book and soon the new album and tour dates, we decided to have a party. Things had been going really smooth as of late, sort of in a dreamy bliss. We all ended up staying in Harry's house until the tour to help with the paparazzi. They may have been okay with it, but that didn’t mean they were backing off. Jo and I decided to get things for the party ready while the guys worked on things in the studio. I told her I had an idea sort of plan, and with a little secret help from Niall, we got things set up.

All the crew and some of the guys family we had come to love as well were making their way in as I was finishing up getting dressed. A simple dress that Jo had helped me pick out. Spotting Niall, I made my way to him in the sitting room. 

"So you sure about this?" I asked one more time.

"Absolutely!" He said, more with his eyes than his words.

"Great.. You, um, should we tell everyone now?" I asked, his kiss answering me before he spoke to the crowd around us.

"Hey everyone! I wanted to say a couple things, if that is alright?" He waited for the crowd to pause and look to him. "Okay, first, I wanted to thank you all for being here. You are all part of making us who we are, and there are no words to say that could thank you enough. You all help us, love us, and support us.. Probably in more ways than you know. So thank you for helping make all of this possible!" People cheered and clapped a little as the guys around agreed. "The second thing.. Um, Laney and I were wondering well.. You know we are engaged.. And this is kind of an engagement party too, maybe? Well.. We um.. Maybe you could just follow me to the backyard?

Whispers of confusion were spreading as people followed Niall to the backyard, Jo and I staying behind as the room cleared. 

I don’t know how people reacted, but I do know what they were heading out to. The whole backyard was set up with little lights. They danced in the wind as they lit glittered upon the trees. There were a some rows of chairs set up on either sides of a small aisle. A few pennies scattered down the aisle, leading to a simple arch way full of flowers and ever more lights. 

When the room was finally clear, one last breath was taken.

"Ready?" ask Jo, simply. 

"Ready." I smiled back, ready.

We made our way out, people fully grasping what was happening now. Scanning around, I saw all the people I had grown to love in such a short time. Knowing, more than anything, I was surrounded by people who made me a better person, who genuinely cared for me, and who I never wanted to let go because I, too, cared for them dearly. 

Jo slipped her hand from around my arm and my hands were placed in Nialls. The priest in front of us spoke.

"Well, it would appear you have all gathered what is happening here. These two have decided to exchange vows before you and before God, making their love tied and evident in the eyes of all." He continued, saying a quick love verse then exchanging vows between Niall and I. 

My heart raced with feelings I had never felt before, knowing this was right, I was actually nervous! As I said my vows I knew I never meant anything more. This was who I was meant to be with. 

As we slid rings up one another's fingers, I knew my fate was sealed. I was destined to meet this man and fall madly in love. He was my other half. My better half, I thought, smiling as I slid the ringer on his finer. 

"You may kiss the bride!" Was all it took before he was kissing me, bending me back, his hand supporting me as we sealed the deal.

People cheered and made silly noises as we stood back up, throwing our arms in the air as victors before making our way down the aisle. People cheered and laughed as they followed us back in to the house. 

"So.. Sorry to spring that on you all.. But we just couldn’t wait!!" Said Niall, once everyone was inside. 

Cheers were heard all around, and it seemed people couldn’t be happier. Since no one knew it was happening, the press wasn’t there and things were simple and easy the whole night long. As the night drew on, we released some paper lanterns together, sending off our doubts, dreams, and or best wished as they lit up the night sky.

As the lights faded against the black of the sky and guests started leaving, we took a leave of our own. I mean, it was our wedding night after all!


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of our little summer went by in a rush. Press eventually got wind of our marriage, apparently the ring on my finger tipped them off, little sleuths! We watched as the papers rolled in telling all the reasons why we supposedly got married. Thankfully the press got bored with it pretty fast, mostly because people stopped caring. People just seemed to lose interest in our little wedding and in Harry and Louis .Apparently they figured that if Niall and I would keep the secret to help them out, that it was okay or not weird or whatever was holding them back from being alright with the two men. I think it was just reassuring to see someone in love instead of slutty like so many of the other stars. Or maybe they just got bored photographing us with the same people all the time, I mean, really, what juicy story was there in that. 

The new album and book came out and did better than they were expecting. It turned out the press wouldn’t deter their fans, something that made me grow more respect for the little screamers. 

It also turned out, there was only one downside to the whole thing.. My family. My actual, blood related, family. They called in the morning. The sun appropriately hidden behind the clouds as my mothers voice echoed through the phone speaker.

"It's nice to see you are doing well my little Laney. We were all rooting for you the whole time, really had your back here, you know."

"Right.." I said, doing my best not to laugh and hang up. Where could this be going I wondered.

"Well, Laney, love, you know things here are tight, and you are with a big shot now.. We thought you may want to help us out. Maybe we could have a nice house, and a fancy car like you.."

"Okay. First, no.. No first. Just sod off mother. Don’t call if all you want is money, because you sure as fuck are not getting a cent!" I hung up before realization that I just swore at my mother sunk in. Looking over, I saw Niall and Harry just staring at me from the breakfast table.

"Dare I ask?" braved Niall.

"My mom.. She wanted money. Because you know, she has supported me through all this.. And I married a big shot." I said, mockingly. "The nerve!" I laughed, never more happy to have a reason to forget about them. "So.. What’s on the agenda today?" I asked, not wanting to darken the day with something so trivial. 

"That's it, then?" asked Niall, concern in his voice.

"Yeah.. Why bother with them. No loss really, why let it ruin such a lovely day?" we laughed as we looked out to see the still cloudy skies. 

"So, tour shopping today? I could do with some new pants." said Harry. 

"Brilliant, let's go wake the rest of the lazy bunch!"

We shopped all day long, filling our arms with all the latest things. It was still surprising to see how people reacted to them in public. Even with their hats and big sunglasses, they were still recognized. The free stuff was practically tossed at them as they went from store to store, everyone wanting their brand to be seen. They were even nice to me and I got a few new jumpers and things for the tour.

Oh yeah, did I mention, the book went over really well? The guys decided that they liked it so much that they wanted me to come back and do it all over again. I even got to be in charge of a (real!) contest for fans to submit their photos to be in the book! 

With only two days to go until the tour, things were moving pretty fast. The guys were rehearsing more and press was going wild again. We packed up and went on our way, back to the grind. 

A few months into the tour and it was on to the American tour leg. I decided to stop in and see my family, give them one last chance I suppose. The press was crazier there than ever, trying to make mountains of mole hills and find the grittiest stuff from even the simplest of photographs. 

When I got to the house I remembered growing up in, I was glad I had decided to come alone. Press was all around, as if waiting for us all to magically show up. Giving the benefit of the doubt, I chose to think it was not my mothers doing that there were cameras stationed around her home. Not feeling up to all the cameras, I decided to drive on, pass them by and maybe call them later. 

I called a few times, trying to get them to meet up somewhere, without so much press. After they made no effort to follow through and actually meet, I decided to just end it. I knew I didn’t need to be let down again. If they weren't going to care now, nothing would ever be good enough for them. Why keep a crappy family who only brought me down. It was sad, but I knew it was for the best. As we left the town together, the bus departing from the only place I knew for so long a time, I felt lighter. I knew I could be nice to them if it came to it, but things were better this way. Better apart. 

After the debacle that was (almost) the meeting of my family.. We made our way though a few more states. Things chilled out and went pretty smooth. Eventually we would be landing in the sunny state of California. The guys got booked on the Ellen Show and since Niall knew it was on my bucket list to meet her, he got me in too! Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined actually meeting her, so I pretty nervous! Which probably explained the dream I had the night before we were to meet her.

It started with me in the audience. As I watched the man I love singing and dancing around, I felt at peace. Everything seemed perfect. Until they called me up with them near the end of the interview. Great! A whispered 'you can do this' was all it took for a smile to grace my face and my nerves to melt a bit.

"I believe we have a gift for you guys" said Ellen. That’s right, Ellen! As she handed out envelopes to Zayn, Louis, Liam, and Harry. "Eh, none left for you Niall.. Well are you going to open them then?" She laughed.

"Well..?" she asked

"It's a card with a circle.." said Harry.

"I have the letter 'A'" said Zayn.

"Yeah, I have the letter 'Y'" said Liam.

"Guys.." said Louis, a very smiley Ellen standing nearby. "I don’t think that is a circle Harry.. I think its an 'O'.."

"Wait… Niall… is there a reason that you don’t have a card?"

"I don’t know. Do you guys know what it is?"

"It's A.. Boy!!" said Harry, putting the pieces together now. 

Ellen broke their dead silence, "Well guys, I think it’s safe to say Niall here got a better gift than your cards!" she laughed.. "Congratulations Niall. Pity it’s not a girl.. I think Ellen would be a great name! Well, that is all the time we have for today. Remember you heard it here first! And be kind to one another!" 

The show cut and the hugs flew at us. Even Ellen was happy and congratulating us and giving us a giant basket of blue things with her face all over them. And then I was waking up. Okay.. This was interesting. 

Immediately I woke up Niall, we were on the bus so I whispered my dream to him. After he was done laughing, his face got scary serious. 

"You don’t think.. Laney.. Do you think that’s possible.. I mean that you’re.."

"I uh, it could be.. I could go get a test at the nearest store?" 

"No, I mean, people could see you.. Press… I'll ask Steve, he should be able to pick one up pretty inconspicuously."

"Great… would, I um, would it be okay.. If I was? I mean.. What would happen?" I asked, still trying to keep my voice a whisper and to not break into tears.

"Well.. Depending how far along.. Oh, heck, it doesn’t matter… it would be bloody brilliant! We would have a baby!" He said, a smile lighting up his face.

"You mean it?" I asked, the tears falling now. 

"Of course I do! Nothing has been simple or normal or whatever with us Laney, so why not? I mean, I love you, and that is never going to change. So why not share that love and create something beautiful from it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you are right! I love you too!" I said, the tears slowing as he rubbed my back.

"Okay, lets go talk to Steve.. I want to know!" He said, getting out of the bunk. I'm pretty sure a mumbled "though, if the crying is any tell, you are definitely knocked up.." left his lips as he helped me out the door.

What felt like hours later, I was sitting outside the small bus bathroom. The test waiting inside, it’s answer ready and waiting. 

"Well, are you ready? It's time to check it.." I said, looking to Niall, thankful that everyone else was still asleep. 

"Lets do it.." he said, getting up. "One.. Two.. Three.." He opened the door, looked at the small test, then promptly passed out.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Steve, laughing. 

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Oh holy buckets!" I yelled, unable to contain it anymore. "Should we see if he is alright?" I asked, trying to tone it down.

"Hey, um, Laney, why is Niall passed out in the hallway?" said a very sleepy looking Zayn. 

"Oh.. Morning Zayn. Do you think you could wake the guys up real fast? I need to talk to you.."

"Whatever you say, Laney." he said in a haze before turning back around. Niall came to as the guys were making their way to the little sitting area on the bus. A sleepy Harry helped him get into a seat before asking what on earth happened that they had to be awake right now and what happened to Niall.

"Well.. Um.. It would appear you guys are going to be uncles.."

"WHAT?!" said Zayn, clearly more awake now. "Are you.. Laney.. Niall.. " the four guys looked between us, tears all around. A laughing Steve being the only one capable of speech, assuring him of my current knocked up status. 

Hours later, after things had quieted down and the shocked astonishment had died a little, I sat in a stunned silence. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Came a familiar voice.

"I cant believe it. I mean.. We are going to be parents! I must be the most blessed person alive!" 

"I think that spot is already filled, dear, I stole it ages ago." quipped Niall. 

"Maybe you two could share the spot somewhere away from here. Congrats and all.. But get a room!"

"Oh blah blah Liam.."

"Hey.. Niall.." Interrupted Harry, of course. "I think if Laney's goofy baby dream is true, if it is a boy, you should name it Harry!" 

"Nice, Harry, that was really subtle."

"Definitely name him Louis!" Said Louis, and so it went the rest of the ride.. Everyone's name thoughtfully thrown into the name suggestion pot. Even Steve got in on it!

 

As I sat there, it really hit me. This baby was going to be so loved. It’s uncles were already melting at the idea, plotting how he was going to like them best and all the fun things they were going to do with him. Even if it turned out to be a girl, I knew this little baby would be happy. Thinking of all the blessings and love I had in my life, I started feeling a little overwhelmed. It was just so amazing how much my life had changed. I sat there feeling comfortably warm. Just knowing I had this huge family meant the world to me, and that it would soon be getting a small addition. I felt the tears fall before I could stop them and Niall silently wiped them away. Leaving kisses in their wake. Everything was simply perfectly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i truly hope you feel that you did not waste your time. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me this long! You're the best :) salud!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback is greatly appreciated :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
